


For Folly and Forgiveness

by Peritales



Series: For Series [3]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peritales/pseuds/Peritales
Summary: This story takes place one year after For Love and Redemption and ties up loose ends. Stephanie and Ranger navigate through the wreckage of their relationship. A lot changed while Ranger was gone. Stephanie grew-up, found a purpose, and moved on. Can their relationship recover? Is the magic still there? A story about embracing change and the power of forgiveness.
Relationships: Ricardo Carlos Manoso/Stephanie Plum
Series: For Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206806





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This a Stephanie Plum FanFiction Story. All recognizable characters belong to the fabulous Janet Evanovich. I am just borrowing her amazing characters for a while. I'm grateful she allows us to play with her characters.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!

It was a beautiful spring day and I was wandering down Main Street in Annapolis Maryland, with the vague goal of getting coffee and sitting at the city dock to watch the boats. I swear I was minding my own business and not looking for trouble.

In retrospect that was probably the flaw in my plan. Trouble often comes looking for me.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am a former lingerie buyer, turned bounty hunter, turned CEO of my own company. I am perpetually engaged to a seriously hot man, but I can't quite manage to get myself down the aisle.

The perpetual fiancée part is mostly my fault. Ok, if I am being honest, it is completely my fault.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, street name Ranger. Former special forces, turned bounty hunter, turned business man. Over the years our relationship had been many things. Ranger had been my mentor, protector, employer, lover, and he is now my perpetual fiancée.

And, that is why I was here alone wandering the streets. My almost husband had been called back to DC to handle a RangeMan client issue. Since Ranger owns RangeMan, sadly a RangeMan problem is his problem.

It is funny how things change. When I'd first met Ranger, I was completely smitten. I was in love with that man from the first 'Yo'. Ranger didn't do marriage and I didn't do casual sex. At the time I thought the no ring thing was a deal breaker, and Ranger thought his life didn't lend itself to marriage. Ranger had been right. Ranger is always right.

After circling around each other for years, I was abducted by a stalker. Turns out control was just an illusion and life is inherently uncertain. We gave up the crazy pretext of trying to deny how we felt. We got engaged and I pledged to love all of him. The good, the bad and the gray. Turns out I wasn't quite prepared for the gray.

We moved to DC so Ranger could open a new RangeMan office. RangeMan DC provides personal and corporate security and sits in a non-descript building on K Street in DC. It caters to the rich and powerful.

We bought a little weekend house on the water, and planned our wedding. We pretended to be normal. Then fate decided we were too cocky and intervened. Ranger took a contract to bring down the head of a drug cartel. A government mole outed the whole operation, and Ranger let me think he was dead. I know he did it to protect us both, but that is where things went off the rail.

A lot can happen in one year, nine months, and twenty-one days, and that is how long I thought Ranger was dead.

I'd changed. I'd grown up and found a purpose. I had become a full-fledge adult even though I'd done it kicking and screaming, and I fell in love with another man. A good man.

After his Lazarus moment, Ranger and I have been working through things ever since. I have to admit I was angry and I felt betrayed. I usually think it is a good thing that Ranger is a patient man, but sometimes it is also the problem. I want him to yell and wave his arms around. Be mad so we can just have it out. But that is not Ranger. He's a Zen kind of guy while I'm more an Italian hand gesture kind of woman.

Ranger loves me and wants to marry me. I love Ranger, but I'm not quite so sure about the marriage thing anymore. Ironic when you think about it. There is a lot of water under the bridge between us, and I have refused to meet Ranger halfway on that bridge for reasons I can't quite name.

Things have gotten better, but I remain unable, or maybe it is unwilling, to forgive him completely and trust him. I trust Ranger with my life, but I don't know if I will ever fully trust Ranger again with my heart.

A few months after he got back, I put my engagement ring back on. In the year since I've made tons of excuses about why I won't set a date. But the bald truth is I no longer trust that Ranger won't leave me one day to run off and save the world. I blamed the reluctance on a thousand other things, but we both knew the truth.

There were also good things that happened while Ranger was gone. I had taken the helm of RangeMan and I learned a thing or two about the security business. I'd also learned a thing or two about myself. I finally found my passion.

After Ranger got back, it didn't make sense for me to stay on at RangeMan. We both couldn't be the boss and I was no longer willing to be a bit player. While I was running RangeMan, I'd branched into personal security for female Senators and dignitaries, and discovered a niche.

I left RangeMan and started a security firm called Athena Consulting and Security Services. I'd briefly toyed with making Athena a division of RangeMan, but ultimately decided against it. I wanted something that was all mine. Something separate from Ranger. While Athena shared space at the K Street office, I ran Athena and Ranger ran RangeMan. That part of our relationship worked.

Athena is an all-female security firm that only takes on female clients. I'd almost named it Athena Security Services, but then realized the acronym would be ASS. While I thought that was hilarious and somewhat fitting, I figured the uptight Washington types might not.

I snorted out loud at the memory. Given the looks I got from the other people on the street, I'm pretty sure I'm still the only one that thinks it is funny.

My first client was Senator Angela Lashley. I'd protected her while I was at RangeMan and saved her from a deranged stalker. She had become my client and one of my best friends. The Senator is passionate about women's issues and she and I work together on a combined task force that takes down child predators and sex traffickers. This is where my real passion lies. I had finally found my Ark of the Covenant.

And that is what led to today. I was minding my own business strolling down Main Street from Church Circle doing a little window shopping. Suddenly a man burst from the alley and stumbled into me. I looked up stunned. I quickly looked away and mumbled an apology, and the man moved off.

I swear that looked like Sergi Petrov. But it couldn't be, right? Here in sleepy little Annapolis in broad daylight on Main Street?

Petrov was a known sex trafficker that had been on the radar of the task force for months. He was a middle man for Alexi Kovac. Rumor was he brought in girls through the Port of Baltimore, but it had never been much more than a rumor. Interest in Petrov had increased since Kovac had moved beyond girls, guns, and drugs to supplying terrorist organizations with weapons. Rumor was Kovac was in the market for a bio-weapon. Kovac wasn't a true believer he was just a business man in it for the money and power, which made him doubly dangerous in my book.

I quickly crossed the street and took a few snaps of the possible Petrov, then tailed him. I pretended to window shop while watching him in the glass. His movements were furtive and he keep looking over his shoulder. Not the behavior of a tourist.

I keep pace with him on the other side of the street. Ducking into the shop entrances and watching him in the glass. He turned onto Dock Street and headed up Ego Alley. I thought he might have a boat docked, but he surprised me by hopping on a water taxi. It was a smart move.

I watched as the water taxi took off across Spa Creek, and the lone passenger got off at the Yacht Club and disappeared. The Yacht Club was private, so I knew it would be too obvious if I tried to talk my way in and check out the boats in the middle of the day.

It made sense though that he would have a boat. It made it easy for him to navigate and hide. Of course, that was a big if I told myself. I had no idea if it really was Petrov. Maybe my work with the task force had me seeing bad guys around every corner and it was really just some bored rich guy. I decided I'd see if I could identify him from the pictures.

I would run him through the Athena search programs, and figured I would send them to Antonio Reyes to see what he could find out as well. Reyes worked at Kincaid Securities, which made RangeMan and Athena look like the Junior Varsity team. They dealt in the shadowy world of private government contracting and had access to data and programs that Athena didn't. Reyes worked with me on the human trafficking task force and he was a friend.

Reyes and I had a short but complicated history. Suffice it to say, I had saved his life and he had saved mine. That sort of thing tends to create a unique and unbreakable bond. Reyes is my friend and sometimes business partner. I'd like to say I think of him as a brother, but the thing is he is gorgeous and sometimes the thoughts I have are not thoughts you would ever have about your brother.

Dark hair, brown eyes, and caramel skin. He is tall, with broad shoulders and perfectly proportioned muscles. I have to admit I like the view. He is also wicked smart and funny as hell.

I couldn't shake the feeling, so I decided to pack up and head back to the K Street office and do some research on Petrov.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd stayed up late doing research on Petrov. I hadn't been able to confirm the identity of the man I had seen in Annapolis, but the more I read about Petrov the more convinced I became it was him. I hadn't heard back from Reyes either, but that didn't surprise me. I knew he had been out the country on assignment.

I needed to find out more, but right now I needed to think. It wouldn't do anyone any good to go off half-cocked. I know, me having that thought was surprising, but I promised myself I would think things through a little better after the whole Montero fiasco. I wasn't so sure my judgement could be trusted.

I pulled on my navy-blue leggings and white t-shirt for my morning run. I pulled off my RangeMan watch and placed it on the dresser with my cell phone. I don't know why, but I didn't want to be tracked when I went on my run. Of course, if I was honest, I didn't want anyone at RangeMan to know I still made it a point to run by the Lincoln Memorial almost every day, which was probably a moot point anyway. Knowing Tank, he launched a drone every morning and followed me or sent Roman to tail me. I made a mental note to check just in case.

It was one of those little rituals I chose not to examine too closely. It was my special place with Rafe Montero. A man I had fallen quickly and deeply in love with when I thought my almost husband was dead.

I'd met Montero when we were both undercover trying to take down a cartel boss. I thought it was the cartel that had killed Ranger and Montero believed it was the cartel that had killed his fiancée. And, that is where things really got complicated.

Turns out neither Lillian Beckett, Montero's fiancée, nor Ranger were actually dead. Ranger had rescued Lillian, and she had been in hiding while Ranger did what Ranger does and lived in the shadows. They had re-emerged almost two years later. The cartel was taken down. My relationship with Montero had been collateral damage.

Montero and I tried to stay friends, but it wasn't always easy. Montero resented Ranger and I can't blame him. Ranger had gotten the girl, well actually both of them. Montero had gone back to Lillian and I had gone back to Ranger. Really what choice had there been?

Unfortunately, Lillian and Montero had eventually parted ways. Lillian now worked for Athena and she and Ranger were close. Not in a weird or sexual way, just in the way that happens when someone saves your life. Well, if I was honest Lillian probably secretly had the hots for Ranger. Really, what woman didn't? Even my Grandma wanted to see batman naked.

I think it bothered Montero that Lillian had no problem being near Ranger, but she had difficulties being with him. Lillian had been brutally raped and tortured when she had been in captivity. She'd never been able to reconcile her relationship with Montero. They had finally split for good and she was seeing one of Senator Lashley's aids. A nice safe guy with no history.

I still have strong feelings for Montero, and I think he still has feelings for me. It hurts sometimes just to look at him. I often wonder what it would have been like if I had met Montero first. Would there have even been a Ranger? We had never really reconciled our relationship. One minute we had been in a relationship, the next we weren't.

Montero is a beautiful man both inside and out. He is well over six feet tall with black hair, perfect features, and the most startling blue eyes I have ever seen. Even though Montero works for the US Marshals service in the witness security program, Montero is easy going, open, and fun. It always amazed me he could still believe in the good in people. Truth is I know far more about Montero from the few short weeks we were together than the years I had spent with Ranger.

Montero and I run in some of the same circles. He has helped the human trafficking task force on a number of occasions, and our paths crossed more than he probably liked.

I shook my head. Maybe I'd skip the Lincoln Memorial today. I often feel Montero's presence there and sometimes we even meet, but maybe it is time to move on. I had hoped we could be friends, but maybe friendship is just one of those things that doesn't survive the sudden return of the dead and a broken heart. One day at a time.

I went downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to see Reyes waiting for me. Reyes and I ran together on occasion, but I hadn't seen him in a while.

"You're back!" I gave him a big smile.

"Did you miss me darlin'?" He grinned back.

"I did." And, I meant it. Reyes was easy going and easy to be around. He was also my friend. Tank and Roman were my friends too, but it was different. They had been Ranger's friends first and they had a long history. Both were fiercely loyal to Ranger. I had no doubt that either of them would take a bullet for me, but if push came to shove, I was pretty sure Ranger would win the loyalty game.

I studied Reyes for a minute. "How was your assignment?"

"It was OK, easy really" he replied.

"Good. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I'm all good." I nodded. Reyes was my sounding board and I was his.

"Did you get the photos I sent you?" I asked.

"I did. The best I could get was a seventy-seven percent match that it is Petrov."

I nodded again. I knew the photos hadn't been great quality.

"I guess I'll have to poke around and see if I can get more detail. Maybe I can find his boat and check it out."

"You think that is a good idea?" Reyes asked me.

A sigh inadvertently escaped. "Probably not." I shrugged.

Reyes stared at me for a beat. "OK, well call me if you need me, and let me know what you find out."

That was one of the things I loved about Reyes. Even if he thought what I was doing was incredibly stupid, he never said I was a world class fuck-up. Well, at least he never said it out loud.

After our run, Reyes and I parted ways and I went in and took a shower. I was drinking coffee and making myself some breakfast when I heard the lock tumble and looked up as Ranger walked in.

My breath hitched and my heart did a little stutter in my chest. That man still takes my breath away. Ranger is just shy of six feet of toned muscle and perfectly proportioned physical perfection. He is drop dead gorgeous with dark hair, dark eyes, and skin the color of hot chocolate. I never get tired of looking at him, or touching or well, you know.

He had been up all night dealing with a corporate security issue, and I can see the fatigue around his eyes. When he looks at me, I see his eyes darken. My mouth goes dry. I know that look. I like that look.

He stalks straight to me and puts his hand behind my head pulling me up to him. He kisses me long and deep. My body instantly reacts and desire swirls through me. I run my hands under his shirt over his perfect washboard stomach. I feel his body respond.

In quick order my shirt and bra are gone and he is trailing kisses down my neck and spending quality time with my breasts. I fumble with his belt and unzip his pants.

Twenty minutes later I need another shower. We never even made it out of the kitchen. He looks at me and we laugh. This is the one part of our relationship that is perfect.

"Hey there" I say.

He kisses the sensitive place just under my color bone. I can tell he is gearing up for round two.

"We need to rain check this. I need another shower."

"I could join you." His voice was sexy and low against my ear. I'm momentarily panicked as my thoughts cut to another time, and another man in that shower with me. Les Santos, Ranger's cousin, had fucked me up against the wall of that very shower. There was really no other word for it. It was a one-time encounter that was urgent and hot born of adrenaline, exhaustion and grief. Even though we really had no reason to, we both felt incredibility guilty about it after Ranger returned from the dead. Les had run to New York and away from Ranger, and to be honest maybe away from me too. I'd lost my friend. Les had been my rock when Ranger was missing. It was just one of the many casualties.

I stepped away from him. "No" my voice was sharper than it should be. "I have client meetings." I lied.

His expression remained neutral but I felt a slight tension in his body. I know he doesn't understand my aversion to the shower, and god knows I'm never going to tell him. It is one of the many things filed away in the Ranger never needs to know file.

"Disappointing" he finally says.

"Would you like something to eat" I gesture to the food on the table.

Ranger gives me his wolf grin.

"Something else to eat" I feel heat rush to my face. After all these years I have no idea how that man can still do that to me.

I turn around and pour two cups of coffee. I feel Ranger behind me. He wraps his arms around me and his hands rest low on my belly.

"Do you ever think about having another baby?" His voice is whisper soft and tinged with sadness.

Ranger and I both know my miscarriage is one of the many reasons we haven't walked down the aisle. After Ranger went off grid and let everyone think he had died, I lost our baby. Ranger had come to the hospital, but in my drug induced haze I thought it was just a dream. I thought it was Les. He held me and rubbed my back, but then he had left. I dealt with the grief and the aftermath on my own. He had chosen his job over me. It stung.

I knew my hand was shaking when I sloshed hot coffee on it. Ranger took his hand slid it down my arm and helped me put the coffee cup down.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, but didn't turn around. This conversation would be easier if I didn't have to look at him.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Sometimes" he sighed. "I'm afraid I might not be a very good at it."

I shook my head. "You would make a great Dad." And I believed that, but what was unspoken was the fact I thought he would make a great Dad until he ran off to save the world again.

He rested his forehead on the back of my neck.

I felt the minute his intention changed. Ranger reached around and unzipped my slacks and they slid down and pooled at me feet. I stepped out of them and felt Ranger's foot urging my legs farther apart.

He stroked my back, and wrapped his fist in my hair. I felt gentle pressure pushing me down onto the table. I bend over and rest my forearms on the table. I hear his zipper, and suddenly he is inside me. All rational thought leaves my brain. I vaguely think it's a good thing he doesn't ask me the question now because I would promise him anything.

When I feel his hand reach between my legs, I know I'm lost. Ranger makes me feel dirty in such a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

So much for that not going off half-cocked theory. That had lasted about half a day. I couldn't shake the feeling that Petrov was planning something big, and time was ticking by so I drove back to Annapolis to see if I could find him.

I waited until dark and then accessed the marina. It was supposed to be a private marina, but seriously if they really wanted to keep people out, they would have more than one flimsy gate on the pier. I'd grabbed the gate and simply swung around the side, and now I was hunkered behind a chest full of life vests listening to voices carry across the water.

I had to admit I didn't have much of a plan, but good judgement and common sense had never really been my thing. There were seventy-four slips in the marina and I had no idea what boat might be Petrov's. Sadly, none of the boats were named Sadistic Monster I or Crazed Psycho so I was going to have to figure it out some other way.

An hour later, I was still creeping around the dock and no closer to finding Petrov's boat. The spring night had turned off surprisingly cold and I was shivering in my thin hoodie. I was thinking I should regroup and come back another day. Maybe bring Reyes to give me a hand so we could cover more ground. I'd called him but it had gone to voicemail. Maybe I should have waited.

I decided I would give it another thirty minutes and then I was out of here. The longer I stayed the more likely I was to get caught anyway. Not that a little trespassing would be that big of a deal or even the most serious of crimes I was likely to commit tonight.

There are times that you look back on and realize how a particular decision seals your fate. This was one of those times.

As I stealthily made my way back towards the entrance, I heard the gate to the pier squeal in protest as it opened. I ducked down and held my breath. I wasn't very well concealed, but cloud cover had obscured the moon and it was pretty dark. I was also dressed in all black with a black hoodie pulled up over my head. I hoped like hell it would serve as my invisibility cloak, briefly praying it would work better than the pixie dust did in the boy's bathroom when I was six. I'd like to think I'd learned something since I was six, but all evidence pointed to the contrary as I huddled, freezing on the pier, waiting.

You would have thought I would have at least had a sense of impending doom, but nope not that either. I was excited to see it was Petrov shuffling down the pier. I held my breath as he passed me, but he didn't seem to notice I was there. He was walking quickly, looking over his shoulder and muttering. He climbed on a boat just down from where I was hiding and I moved to follow him.

I figured a little breaking and entering to go along with the trespassing was in order. Of course, I'm not sure it really counts as breaking and entering when all you do is step off the pier onto a boat. I thought I might want to brush up on maritime law one of these days. Right after I learned to cook, and oh say brokered peace in the Middle East.

Petrov was still muttering to himself and it looked like he was packing a bag. Petrov was getting ready to bug out. Something had clearly spooked him. In hindsight I realize I should have run right then, because it has to be something pretty bad to scare the big bad wolf.

Instead, I moved farther onto the boat looking for clues. Petrov went down into the hold and I took the opportunity to slip into the main salon and look around. I heard Petrov heading back up and ducked into the cabin. I left the door cracked just enough to see.

I was already beginning to see the error of this particular plan when I heard voices. Alexi Kovac and two goons with no necks stepped into view. Oh boy, this was not good. I willed my breathing to go shallow fearful that they could hear the hammering of my heart. Kovac was on everyone's most wanted list and had an Interpol red notice on him.

All I had on me was a phone and a pair of keys. I don't normally carry a gun or other weapon when I'm planning to engage in less than legal surveillance or breaking and entering, but I really wished I had broken that rule.

Kovac and Petrov were arguing. Something about a missing shipment and being an informant. I was terrified but held up my phone and started a video. Without warning Kovac pulled out a gun and shot Petrov point blank in the head. Blood and brains splattered everywhere. I flinched in shock but managed not to scream or wet my pants. I was particularly impressed with myself about that.

Holy shit. Holy shit. That was the only thing running through my addled mind. I quickly made sure the video had been uploaded to my cloud account. I figured I had about a fifty-fifty shot of getting off this boat alive and at least someone would see the video and put two and two together. I'd like to think I wasn't going to die in vain. I really wanted my death to mean something.

No one seemed to know I was here and I prayed my luck would hold. God wasn't listening. Kovac told one of the goons to search the boat and then set the timer. I assumed set the time meant blow the damn boat up. This was not good.

Kovac turned on his heel and headed out with one of his goons. I looked around the room. The only way out except through the door was the porthole. It was maybe two foot wide. I didn't think there was any way I would fit through that.

I waited and kept watching. The remaining goon went to the bridge to wire the bomb. I slipped out of the cabin and onto the main deck. I heard the other goon approaching. There wasn't anywhere to hide so I went down the ladder and into the water as quietly as I could. I hoped he wouldn't look over the edge and see me floating there with just my nose and face poking out of the water. I wasn't particularly squeamish, but I really didn't want to get shot in the face.

The water was freezing and I didn't even want to contemplate what might be in the water with me. I held my breath as he walked by. Satisfied there was no one on the boat he called to the other goon. I had no idea how long the timer on the bomb was set to, but I figured no more than a couple of minutes. Just enough time to get off the pier and drive off was my best bet.

I had to get away from the boat and out of the water fast. I knew even if the blast didn't kill me the shockwave might knock me unconscious causing me to drown. It was like a multiple choice of bad options. I started swimming away from the boat towards another pier and hoped the goons wouldn't notice.

I had just reached the ladder when the explosion rocked the marina. I felt the heat and blast wash over me. Fiery chunks of wood and debris were raining down. I got knocked off the ladder and I flailed around trying to grasp onto something as the wake from the blast washed over me. My hoodie was water logged and my heavy boots were dragging me under. When I started the evening, I hadn't planned on having to swim in the Chesapeake.

I felt myself being hauled up out of the water by the back of my hoodie and my hair. Terror washed over me. Apparently, the goons had spotted me. I started clawing and twisting trying to get away.

"Plum! Stop your damn fighting." It took me a minute to realize it was Reyes. He hauled me up onto the pier and I laid there like a beached whale gasping for breath willing the world to stop spinning.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped. Everything seemed so very far away.

"What are you doing here?" he retorted.

He grabbed me by the hands and jerked me to my feet. "We need to go now!"

My limbs were uncoordinated and I was disoriented from the blast. I wobbled and went down on my knees.

He reached down and swung me up into his arms and raced towards the shore. I think I must have lost consciousness, because the next thing I remember is being in his truck and we were driving. Reyes was shouting my name.

"Stop yelling" I said as I gingerly touched my head just to make sure it was still attached to my neck.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Reyes barked.

"No! I'm fine." I hated hospitals. That's where people went to die, and while I might look like death, I was pretty sure I was going to be fine. My head throbbed just below freight train level and my ears were ringing, but I figured I was mostly OK. I still had all my limbs and I as breathing.

Reyes whipped into the parking lot of a grocery store and stopped.

He swiveled to face me. "Plum you have blood coming out of your nose and you lost consciousness." He said it like he was making a monumental effort not to yell at me and tell me I was crazy, or stupid, or both.

"I'm fine" I said and sat up in the seat and pretending that the world wasn't still spinning. I swallowed a wave of nausea.

"You could have a concussion or a head injury or internal bleeding." Reyes sounded a little panicked.

"Reyes, stop I'm fine." I put my hand on his arm.

"Ranger will kill me if something happens to you. I don't want to take any chances."

I smiled at him. Ranger fear I understood. "I'll call Ranger and he will have Manny check me out. Don't worry. Besides you're not my keeper. I got into this mess all on my own."

"Want to tell me what happened." Reyes asked.

"Yeah, but let's do it at RangeMan. I don't want to tell this story more than once. What are you even doing here?"

"I got your voicemail. I thought you might need some back-up. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Reyes' finger traced my temple and he handed me a tissue. "Are you sure you are OK?" I could tell he was engaged in some serious breathing to calm himself down. The man could invade third world countries and take-out entire terrorist networks, but this had rattled him. I was pretty sure it wasn't just the fact that Ranger would kill him that bothered him.

I reached out and put my hand on his cheek. "Look at me. I'm really OK."

We locked eyes for beat. He took my hand away from his cheek and kissed my palm. "OK" he said, and we drove off into the night. I'm pretty sure Reyes muttered something like "you scare the shit out me sometimes." But my ears were still ringing from the blast so I couldn't be sure.

Ranger was waiting for us when we pulled into the RangeMan garage. Arms crossed over his chest, expression unreadable.

I gave points to Ranger for not yanking the car door open and hauling me out. He recognized my need to at least attempt to look competent in front of other operators, and I appreciated that. Reyes and I got out and I walked around the truck.

Ranger and Reyes glared at one another for a full minute. I stepped around Reyes and put myself between the two of them.

"Stop it." I hissed.

"Babe" Ranger said eyes settling on me. Babe covers a lot of ground with Ranger. I was pretty sure tonight it meant what the hell did you manage to get yourself into now.

I felt my lower lip tremble. I was so screwed. That was Ranger's undoing. He yanked me forward into his arms and whispered against my ear. "You are OK. You are safe." I buried into his chest and he hugged me tighter.

"Are you OK?" Ranger asked me.

I nodded. "We need to talk." I whispered.

Ranger nodded and we went upstairs. Manny came in and gave me a quick neuro check and declared I probably had a mild concussion but was otherwise fine.

Tank and Roman hovered outside the door. When Manny left, they came inside.

"You Ok?" Tank asked. Arms across his chest.

"I'm good." I said and squeezed his arm. He gave me his tiny Tank smile and nodded.

Roman wasn't quite as restrained. He pulled me into a hug. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. Roman and I had a tentative friendship. I liked Roman but he largely scared the shit out of me. Roman had watched over me while Ranger was away, but he had also lied to me about Ranger being dead. I know he did it out of loyalty to Ranger, but that didn't stop me from being pissed. Some days more than others. Roman largely stayed in the shadows, and worked to earn my trust or at least stay out of the line of fire.

They filed out and a grim-faced Ranger and Reyes filed in. They had seen the video. They knew I was in deep shit.

I blew my hair out of my face. "So, what now?"

"The way I see it, there are three choices" Ranger started. "We can delete the video and pretend this never happened. That might work assuming no one saw you."

"Plum this doesn't have to be your fight." Reyes implored.

I nodded. I understood the wisdom of that plan, but it also meant Kovac got would continue to operate and fund terrorists. I didn't much care that he had killed Petrov, but I knew he needed to be stopped and this might be the best chance. "What else?"

"We send the video anonymously and hope it is enough to get Kovac or bolster the investigation." Ranger continued. "The problem may be authenticating the video, in which case Kovac's lawyers will get it thrown out and nothing will happen. Kovac will know there was a witness, and I imagine starting hunting."

An involuntary shiver went down my spine. "Or" I said "we could turn over the video and I could authenticate it."

Ranger nodded. "We would want to keep the information to a small group and keep your identity protected. Identifying information on witnesses can be withheld if the government establishes an actual threat. I would say this clearly qualifies, but it is risky. The government is out for the government and they will sell you out if it helps them."

Ranger was right. They would sell their mothers out if they thought it would advance their careers or get their names in the paper, but I really didn't see much of a choice. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just let Kovac walk.

"Make the call" I said.

Reyes whipped around and glared at Ranger. Ranger just shrugged. "Have you ever tried to stop her from doing something when she's made up her mind?"

Reyes just sighed.

"That's what I thought" Ranger said and walked out the door.

Half an hour later Director Barnes of the FBI showed up at RangeMan. Barnes was an OK guy for a government drone. He had weathered skin and a voice like Barry White. I could listen to that voice all day.

Ranger and I had helped Barnes identify Wyland as the FBI mole and Barnes owed us a favor. I didn't necessarily trust Barnes, but I didn't think he would actively stab me in the back either. That is probably the best I could say about the FBI guys. Most were arrogant and incompetent. I just hoped Barnes was discreet.

Barnes was all but vibrating with excitement when he viewed the video. If Barnes could take down Kovac it would definitely make his career. That is the piece that made me a little nervous.

Barnes agreed that keeping my identity protected was paramount. He wanted to call the US Marshals to provide witness security but I thought that was a bad idea. First, the fewer the people that knew the better and second, there was no reason to believe Kovac knew anything about me. I had no ties to Petrov and had followed him on a whim based on a chance meeting. As long as my identify didn't get leaked, I was probably safer going about my business as usual.

It took some convincing but finally Barnes agreed. Barnes and Reyes left.

Ranger was doing that thing where he can take your pulse and examine your soul.

"I'm sorry." And, I was. Trouble seemed to have a way of finding me.

Ranger's mouth twitched up into an almost smile or maybe it was a grimace. Tonight, I couldn't really tell. He pulled me to him and kissed me just below my ear. "You'll never be boring Babe. That I'll give you. Let's get you cleaned up."

I showered and met Ranger in the bedroom. He was in bed propped up on pillows reading something off his tablet. I took a slow scan of Ranger's perfect body. He was all grace and power. Desire swirled through me. It always did. It didn't matter how many times I looked at his perfect body, my reaction was always the same.

Ranger was watching me. His eyes had dilated almost black. "Babe" he said and pulled the covers back revealing exactly how his thoughts were mirroring mine. I smiled and climbed in.

After, I rested my head on his chest and wondered why we could be so good at this, and so bad at talking. Maybe, I thought, that is why the last act in all fairy tales ended with the prince getting the girl. The curtain always closed because in real life no one ever got happily ever after.

"I love you Babe" Ranger said and turned off the light. It felt like there were a thousand things we should be saying to each other.

There is the darkness listening to his breathing, feeling the slow steady beat of his heart, I wondered why I couldn't just forgive him. Why I was afraid to be happy. I wondered what was wrong with me, because I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the problem was me.


	4. Chapter 4

I came down stairs for my morning run only mildly surprised to see Reyes waiting. He looked more like he was ready for a SWAT invasion than a jog. His mouth was set in a grim line.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just being cautious" he said. I thought if that was cautious what would serious look like? A full-scale Normandy invasion? I nodded and we took off at a good clip.

I have to admit my spidey sense was tingling. I wasn't really sure why. No one knew there had been a witness so it reasoned I should be safe, but still something definitely felt off.

We reached the Lincoln Memorial and I started to run up the stairs. Reyes grabbed my arm and yanked me to the side. A pock mark appeared in the granite stair where I had been standing with little bits flying in all directions.

It took me a second, but I realized it was a bullet hole. Someone was shooting at us. Apparently, Reyes had sensed something was off or he was psychic. I didn't care which. I would be dead if he hadn't.

He shoved me hard to the ground coming down on top of me. I was laying on my back. We were chest to chest and groin to groin. Reyes' lower body was resting between my legs. Because he was taller than I was, my face was nestled where his neck and shoulder met. His arms were wrapped protectively around my head.

"Stay down" he ground out. We were lying to the side of the stairs, which provided just enough cover if we stayed flat. We waited a beat and another shot had chunks of granite flying.

"Sniper" Reyes said without preamble. "I can't tell exactly where."

We were pinned down. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a minute. We didn't dare move. The sniper could be lying in wait or he could be gone. It was impossible to know. There were no sirens to indicate anyone had heard the shots. Not that it was surprising. It was early and there was almost no one out yet.

Now that the initial terror had passed, I was becoming uncomfortably aware of Reyes nestled between my legs. If we weren't pinned down by a sniper, it would have been shockingly intimate. I had a bad feeling Reyes could feel it too.

"Reyes" I said "that had better be your gun poking me."

"Yes ma'am" he said and shifted his weight slightly.

A third shot struck the stairs. I twisted to see.

"Plum stop wriggling." Reyes normally deep rich voice sounded strangled and high pitched.

I immediately stopped and willed my body to relax, which was a mistake. Reyes' body sunk lower between my legs as they parted slightly. My hand reflexively reached out and slid up his side around to the small of his back. His skin was smooth and hot. I could feel his hard muscles rippling.

I heard him suck in a sharp breath. "Dios woman are you trying to get me killed."

I was pretty sure Reyes was talking about Ranger and not the sniper.

My face flamed hot. "Sorry." I mumbled, but I left my hand where it was. If I was honest, Reyes wasn't the only one reacting. Immediate heat had pooled between my thighs and I was having some not so innocent thoughts despite the fact we were pinned down by a sniper. I didn't even want to think how all kinds of fucked-up that was.

Seconds ticked by and I heard footsteps approaching us.

It was Montero and two other agents. All were tricked out in bullet proof vests and tactical gear. The other two agents carried shields. This was clearly not a social visit.

If Reyes thought it was odd Montero just happened to be at the Lincoln Memorial, he didn't show it, and Montero pretended not to notice Reyes and I looked like we were in a lover's embrace.

"Plum you need to answer your damn phone. There has been a security breach, you need to come with us. Stay here while we contain the situation."

He left the two agents with shields and ran off talking on his radio. Presumably securing the area and looking for the sniper.

I turned to watch him go. That didn't sound good.

I noticed Reyes' gun was in his hand.

One of the guys with a shield motioned us up. Reyes grabbed my arm and we crouch ran towards two waiting SUVs with the shield guys behind us the whole way.

Reyes and I climbed in the back of one of the SUVs. Montero was driving. He handed us back two Kevlar vests.

"Put these on" he said and we went screaming down the road.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Montero was silent and that was starting to piss me off.

"Where are we going?" My question was met with more silence.

Reyes' hand was on my leg and he gave a little squeeze. He hadn't stopped touching me since the shooting started. He was in full-on protection mode monitoring my vitals and my every move. Montero was fixed on driving like a bat out of hell and zig zagging across the city. I could feel dread starting to build or at least I think it was dread, could be I was just drowning from all the testosterone.

I was surprised when we pulled up to the RangeMan offices on K Street. Montero got out and opened the door, the two shield guys stood on either side. I got out and Reyes stepped behind me. I was inside a little box made of men in Kevlar vests. I recognized this technique. I'd used it with some of my own clients. This was the shit is serious technique.

We went in the building. Montero, Reyes and I and got on the elevator. The two shield guys took up positions on either side of the elevator but stayed downstairs. Reyes' hand was on my low back.

No one spoke. The tension in the elevator was stifling. The doors popped open and we stepped out. Ranger was waiting, arms crossed. His expression neutral and unreadable.

Reyes' hand stayed on my low back as he propelled me towards Ranger. Ranger nodded at Reyes and I felt his hand move away. It was like he was handing me off. Turning me over to Ranger. If I hadn't been so freaked out, I might have been insulted.

"Babe." Ranger did a quick scan. Satisfied, he turned to Montero.

"Somebody needs to tell me what is going on right now" I demanded. My voice was strong and steady.

Montero looked at me with those startling blue eyes. "Please Plum, I just need a few minutes with Manoso then I will tell you everything. I promise."

I stood there captivated, drowning in the depths. Our short relationship flashed through my head. I'd been in love with this man. No, I thought I was still in love with this man. I nodded because I no longer trusted my voice.

I felt Reyes' hand on my back once more as he applied gentle pressure guiding me to the conference room. I went without a fight. I could do this one thing for Montero.

Reyes turned to look at me, his gaze not quite meeting my eyes. "Stephanie" he started.

Oh boy I thought, this can't be good. Reyes never called me by my first name.

"About what happened this morning. I'm sorry."

I put up my hand in a stop gesture. "You're sorry for saving my life?" I knew what he was talking about, but it wasn't a conversation I really wanted to have.

Reyes was not deterred. "No, what happened after." He looked miserable and his words came in clipped bursts. "I saw what Wyland did. I should have stopped Wyland, and now this. I should have had better control. I hope you don't think I'm a monster. I swear I'm not like him."

Wyland was the dirty FBI agent that had been the government mole that outed Ranger. He had been in bed with the Vega cartel for years and was responsible for numerous deaths. Wyland and I had an adversarial history. He hated me and I hated him. Wyland had held Reyes and I hostage, and assaulted me.

In retrospect, it didn't really matter what he had done to me, the minute I learned Wyland was the mole he was a dead man. He just didn't know it yet. I had endured his abuse and lured him in letting him think he had the power. When the opportunity presented itself, I had struck with lethal speed and extreme prejudice. I had ended his miserable life and never once had a moment's guilt over it. It was at that moment that I realized I lived in the gray too, and I was just OK with that. I was a lot like Ranger.

Reyes and I had never talked about what had happened. I knew he felt guilty even though he had no reason to feel that way. I knew how hard Reyes had tried to help me. I'd seen the damage he'd done to his wrists struggling to free himself when Wyland was assaulting me. He'd taken two bullets for me and saved my life. That made us more than even as far as I was concerned.

Reyes donated his time to Athena on the human trafficking task force. At first, I thought he was trying to make amends to me, but soon realized he was as invested as I was. I'd seen him with the victims. I knew Reyes was a very good man. He was kind and gentle. A natural born protector. That he could even think he was anything like Wyland made my heart ache for him.

"Reyes, you need to listen to me. What Wyland did … he was a sick twist. It was about power. There is no comparison. I owe you my life. What happened today was just adrenaline. Let's not give it another thought."

"Except it wasn't." God man, take win and shut-up I thought. We so did not need to have this conversation but apparently, we were.

"Reyes" I barked. "You are seriously hot. Like smokin' hot. It was not a hardship." I knew my face was flaming red, but I needed him to feel OK about it. It wasn't like I hadn't, on occasion, thought about what he might look like naked. He was gorgeous. It was natural, and he was my friend and that is all it would ever be.

"You mean me between your thighs" Reyes' mouth twitched trying to keep a straight face, but his eyes were smiling. He was not going to just let me off the hook.

I looked down and toed the carpet. "Yes". If my face got any hotter, I thought I might have to stick my head in the freezer.

My eyes shot to his face and locked with his. There was serious heat smoldering in them. I painfully swallowed. I needed to get his back to neutral territory and fast. Having the occasional stray thought about Reyes naked was one thing. Talking about it or ever acting on it was another one. Not something that was ever going to happen.

"Reyes" I warned, but it was a hollow warning and we both knew it. "Besides" I said "strictly speaking all that wiggling might not have been necessary."

Reyes' mouth popped open and hung that way for a second. Then he let out a bark of laughter. "Plum, you are a bad woman in such a good way. You know, if you are ever interested in making a good man go bad…." He let his voice trail off. His message was clear.

"Good to know" I said. My voice came out way huskier than it should have. "Neither of us are ever going to breathe a word about this to Ranger"

"You know it."

I smiled at him and he gave me a quick hug. We were back to friendship mode.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later, Ranger walked in. He was alone. I knew that was a bad sign.

"Where's Montero?" I asked.

"Making some calls." Ranger replied.

Ranger looked at Reyes for a beat and nodded to him. I guess that was some sort of man code. I could feel Reyes' hesitation. I could tell he didn't want to leave me. He turned to look at me. I could see something warring in his eyes. Finally, he said "Plum stay safe." He squeezed my shoulder and walked out.

I looked at Ranger expectantly. Someone needed to tell me what was going on, and they needed to tell me right now.

Ranger held up his hand to stop my outburst. "Your identity has been leaked to Kovac."

There it was, like a bomb just went off in the room. "Oh shit." I said and sat down. My legs felt weak.

Ranger crouched and took my hands in his. "We will figure this out, but right now we need to make sure you stay safe."

I nodded. That was all I could manage at the moment.

"The US Marshals are going to take over your security. It's protocol and they are equipped." This was Ranger's matter-of-fact voice. "Montero will be here in a minute."

"No!" I screeched. "Look I'll go to a safehouse or whatever, but I don't want to go into witness protection."

"Babe, listen to me. It is what they do. They are the best at it. They have never lost a witness. We are not equipped for this."

"I said no." Maybe if I reiterated it Ranger would finally get that I was serious.

"Babe, it is safest for us all. We can't fix the Kovac matter if we are trying to watch your six. You put us all in danger."

Ranger had a point. I let out a breath. "Ok, but it has to be someone other than Montero."

"No" Ranger said.

My eyes locked with his. "What do you mean no. I won't go with Montero. I said I would do witness protection, just let me have someone else." I knew I was begging and I didn't care.

"No, it has to be Montero." Ranger sighed.

"Are you insane?" I asked. My voice conveyed just how insane I thought he was.

"Probably" Ranger allowed.

"You know what Ranger, I'm not some inexperienced bounty hunter anymore. You don't get to decide what I do or don't do. You are not in charge of me. I make my own decisions, and I just said I'm not going with Montero." I was full of righteous indignation.

Fuck Ranger. I was the CEO of my own company and I had adeptly run his business while he was off playing dead. The days of me bowing to what Ranger wanted were long gone.

"The paperwork is already filed. He's taking you tonight. You don't get a choice." Ranger's words were clipped and I could tell he was struggling for control.

I was shaking my head no. "Please Ranger. Please don't do this. It needs to be someone else." Ranger and I had never talked about Montero, but I wasn't naïve enough to think Ranger didn't know.

"Please don't break us" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

"Steph there is no debate, you are going with Montero. It has to be Montero."

"Why?" Why would Ranger do this? How could he be so cruel?

"He is the best." He said simply. "And, he loves you. If it comes down to it, he will trade his life for you. It has to be him because I don't trust anyone else." Ranger looked weary.

Tears were running down my cheeks. "Ranger please."

His jaw was clenched and his mouth set in a grim line. I knew that look.

"Fine, you do this and we are done. Do you understand me? You send me away with Montero and we are through."

Ranger looked at me for a couple of beats. "Understood."

Ranger stood up and walked to the door. "I'll pack you a bag and send Montero in."

"You're a world class bastard" I hissed.

Ranger stopped and looked at me. "I know" he said and walked out.

I stood there staring after him. Just like that Ranger and I were through. Once again, he didn't even bother to fight for me. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. Ranger didn't love me. Maybe he never had. Ranger loved control more than he had ever loved me and that was the sad truth.

"You win Ranger. I'm done." I spoke the words to the empty room and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

Montero walked in and I gave him the death glare.

"Plum, I'm sorry this happened" he started.

"Fuck you" I said. I was so done with government idiots. They were entrusted to keep people safe, but in my experience, they were really the predators. They lied, extorted people, and leaked confidential information like a sieve, all in the name of a win. They did it all with impunity, hiding behind their badge. I'd probably die for trying to do the right thing because some bureaucrat wanted to be important, and exactly nothing would ever happen to the people that leaked my identity.

Montero winced a little. "I need you to take-off and leave anything that can be linked back to you. All your identification, jewelry, watch. All of it."

I systematically emptied my pockets. Driver's license, keys, security fob, earrings, necklace and laid them on the table.

Montero pointed to my engagement ring. "All of your jewelry."

I pulled the ring off and tossed it on the table.

"I'm sorry" he said. "If it makes you feel any better, he told me that if something happened to you, he would kill me. You and I both know he meant it."

"Seriously Montero, who gives a shit anymore."

Montero nodded. "OK, Plum. We do it the hard way. I didn't want to fight you on this, but I will if I have to."

I just glared at him.

Ranger came back in with a duffle. Presumably it had clothes and other things I might need. I didn't even look inside. I just picked it up and looked at Montero. "Are you ready."

He nodded. I walked out and didn't even bother to look at Ranger.

We went down to the RangeMan garage. There was a SUV waiting.

Montero and I climbed in the back and he motioned for me to get on the floor. I complied. We drove aimlessly through the city for thirty minutes making sure we didn't have a tail. As we drove, I studied Montero's profile. I realized it wasn't Montero's fault. He probably wanted to be here less than I did.

My relationship with Montero had been brief, but intense. It had ended brutally. No conversations, no closure just confessions of love one minute and resurrected fiancées the next.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Montero and I spent the weekend at his beach house. It was the first time we had made love, and it was the first time we confessed to each other that we were in love. It had been magical. For the first time in over two years, I was happy. That should have been the first clue that disaster was about to strike. I should have known better. With one phone call our world had been ripped apart. I no longer trusted happy.

We had driven to an airstrip in the middle of nowhere and Lillian Becket had descended the stairs and come back to life. I pushed Montero to her and he went. At the time, it didn't seem like there had been a choice. In retrospect, maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe I should have fought for him.

Then again, maybe he should have fought for me. Afterward, I didn't see him for months. We had tried to just paper over the hole, and pretend like what we had never happened. We pretended to be friends. In the end neither worked. What we now had was a festering wound. We were in no man's land. And, we were stuck together for the foreseeable future.

Fate was a cruel mistress, and I really wanted to bitch slap some sense into her.

Ironically, Montero and I drove to the same airstrip in the middle of nowhere and boarded a plane. I didn't even bother to ask where we were going. I didn't really care.

About an hour into the flight, Montero unbuckled his seatbelt and came over. He crouched in front of me. He was so tall that basically we were eye to eye.

"I am sorry this happened Plum. It was a stupid mistake. When they put your information into the computer the clerk clicked the wrong button, and your details were public. It should have never happened."

I snorted. Great my whole life was completely fucked-up because some clerk clicked the wrong icon. Now that was priceless.

Montero continued. "I will do whatever needs to be done to keep you safe. I promise you that. I will get you through this."

I nodded. I knew he would do his job, and I knew he was the best. "I won't fight you. I know you have a job to do."

"Thank you, but you know this isn't just a job, right? I know it doesn't seem like I have always done the right thing when it came to you, but… " His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you OK."

It seemed like there was more he wanted to say, but instead he got up and went back to his seat. I decided talking was overrated anyway. We could talk until we were blue in the face and it wouldn't change that fact there was an international terrorist trying to kill me, and pledge or no pledge I knew my life expectancy rivaled a fruit fly.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, the plane landed on a private airstrip somewhere outside of Medford Oregon. I got off the plane and shiver ran through me. It was much colder here than it had been in DC.

Two guys were waiting for us. They talked with Montero and handed over the keys to a black SUV with tinted windows and left. I didn't point out the fact the SUV screamed Fed. I would have thought they would have been a little more discreet, but maybe out in the middle of nowhere the threat was considered low.

Montero rummaged through the SUV and then walked over and handed me a down coat. I was grateful to have it. He didn't look happy.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We are heading up to Crater Lake National Park. It is too early for the lodge to be open to the public, but we will have access. There aren't many people there yet, just those that are prepping for opening. We will stay there a few days and then move again. I also need to find a new vehicle."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I thought the lodge sounded like a good plan, but I was with him on that vehicle.

"Plum, I know all evidence points to the contrary, but we really do know what we are doing. I don't know what happened with the SUV. Normally we have a locally sourced car that isn't quite so obvious." He shrugged.

"Something is bothering you." It was a statement not a question.

"I don't know" he sighed. "Just a gut feeling. Let's go. Maybe we can make it to the lodge by dark." I nodded and got in the SUV. I figured if Montero's gut was telling him something was off, standing out in the open waiting to get shot wasn't the best plan.

We drove for almost three hours. The elevation rose, the temperature dropped, and the ground became mostly snow covered. It was beautiful. I had never been anyplace with so little light pollution. The night sky was the most amazing thing. Thousands of stars blanketed the sky. It was breathtaking. Looking up at that sky I thought how insignificant my problems seemed compared to the vast raw beauty of nature. Even though the reason I was here was not good, it didn't diminish the beauty.

Montero was looking at me. "It's beautiful isn't it" I said.

"Yes, it is" he replied. He never took his eyes off of me.

We let ourselves into the lodge and unpacked the SUV. The SUV had been stocked with basic food supplies, towels, bedding, and toiletries. I figured we could probably hide out in the lodge for about a week without needing anything.

The room had a small kitchen and two queen beds. There was no TV, no phone, and no internet. I guess nature really did take center stage.

I took my duffle and went into the bathroom. It was late and I was tired. I'd deal with everything else tomorrow.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Montero wasn't in the room when I came out. I chose the bed farthest from the door and climbed in and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke-up to the smell of coffee and the sound of the shower. I got up, padded over and poured myself a cup of coffee.

I heard the shower go off and a few minutes later Montero popped out. His hair was wet from the shower, but he was fully dressed. He had on well worn jeans and a long-sleeve Henley in dark blue. It made his eyes even more beautiful.

I stared openly at him. I figured why not. Ranger and I were over. In fact, Ranger basically gave me to Montero. I had first hand experience with Montero in bed. The man was built and had some serious skills. Besides, I reasoned, if I was going to die why not make the most of it.

"Plum?" I heard Montero say.

I locked eyes with him. "I'm hungry" I said. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to miss my actual meaning. My nipples were staining against my t-shirt and I could see the heat in his eyes.

We stared at each other for a couple of beats, and then Montero looked away.

"OK" he said. "I'll make you some eggs." He turned to the refrigerator and started pulling stuff out.

I was stunned and a little embarrassed. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. My face was flaming and I was smarting from the rejection. Seriously what the hell?

Had I not been obvious? Well, I could definitely remedy that. If Montero wanted to play dumb, fine.

I jumped in the shower. Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a whisper of a thought that said this was a really bad idea. I was using Montero to punish Ranger, and that wasn't fair to anyone. I pushed that thought away. Montero was sexy, and good in bed. I was single and there was no internet or TV. Really what else was there to do? Sex was just sex and we were both adults. Good thing I was never prone to good judgement or common sense.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and walked out.

Montero looked up and stopped with his coffee mug halfway to his mouth.

"Plum, what are you doing?"

"It isn't obvious?" I asked and started to undo the towel.

Montero was to me in two strides. He captured my hands and held them over my head with one of his hands in a vise like grip. The other hand had a death grip on my towel. He shoved me against the wall with enough force to know he was serious, but not enough to actually hurt me. His leg was shoved between my thighs and I could feel the rough denim of his jeans chafing the delicate skin of my inner thighs. It all happened so fast I barely had a chance to squeak my surprise.

His lips were mere inches from my mouth. "Don't" he growled.

I looked up at him. His eyes were blazing with fury. Desire swirled scary and hot and settled low in my belly. I licked my lips. He pushed his thigh against me harder and I all but moaned. The rough denim and the pressure probably weren't having the effect he had hoped.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was a brutal kiss. We were like two titans clashing more than lovers. My hands were still pinned above my head so the only thing I could do was rub on him. The hand that held my towel was so close and my nipples ached with the need to be touched. I twisted towards his hand, and I heard him groan. He let go of the towel and dipped inside to palm my breast. He brushed his thumb over my nipple and I whimpered against his mouth.

Montero jerked back. We were both breathing hard. He was still furious. "Is this what you want?" he growled. "You want me to fuck you pinned against the wall? You want me to fuck Ranger out of your system?"

I glared at him and tried to jerk away, but I was pinned. I didn't really know what to say. He was right. I wasn't being fair. I broke eye contact and looked down.

"I know you're mad at Ranger. If you want to fuck over Ranger that's fine, but fuck him not me. Got it." He ground out the words, and then gave me a hard shake, let go, and stepped away from me.

He stalked towards the door. As he walked out, he said "don't do that again, because next time I won't stop. I will take you. You may think I'm a nice guy, but even I have limits." Montero slammed the door and I was left alone with my shame.

I slid down onto the floor and put my head in my hands. Shit, what was wrong with me. Hot tears poured down my cheeks. I stayed that way for a few minutes and then whacked my head on the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I whacked my head again for good measure. Maybe if I kept whacking my head on the wall I would either knock some sense into my head or crack my skull. Either would work.

I got up and absently rubbed my wrists, where he had held me. I realized I was lucky Montero had enough common sense and control for both of us. While sex with him would have been great, I knew I was nowhere near ready to give-up on Ranger, and it would have been one more thing for me to hate myself for later. I washed my face and got dressed.

Super, now things were really going to be awkward, but I vowed I would apologize as soon as he got back. Assuming he was coming back. If I was Montero, I might be tempted to just drive off and leave me.

Montero was gone about an hour. When I heard the lock click, dread washed over me. He looked at me. His expression was neutral. I started to say I was sorry but he held up his hand.

"Come on Plum" he said. "Get your coat. You have to come see this. You can be mad at me later."

He held out his hand to me. If anyone should be mad, it was him not me. I vowed to make sure he understood that later. I hesitated for a second and then took his hand. He pulled me up and we went outside.

We walked to the lake and I was stunned. It was the most brilliant blue I had ever seen. I stood rooted to the ground mesmerized by the spectacular beauty. "Wow" I said. I was completely at a loss for words beyond that.

Undeterred by the light snow that fell, we hiked to Sun Notch to view The Phantom Ship, an island in the lake, that gives the appearance of a ghost ship sailing away.

Somehow, despite everything, we fell right back into our companionable pattern. Montero and I had spent time talking and getting to know each other before all hell had broken loose. We talked and laughed just like old times.

The one thing I was sure about with Montero, is how much I really liked him as a person. That is probably one of the reasons, not being friends had cut to the quick. I hoped that whatever happened, we would at least manage to be friends after this. Assuming of course I lived.

Montero had been pretty tight lipped about the breach, but I could tell something was bothering him. I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

As the sun got low on the horizon, we made our way back to the lodge. We made a quick dinner of spaghetti and then took coffee and blankets out on the balcony to watch the stars.

"You know the thing that bothers me about all this, is how many protocols were breached." Montero stated. "Not only did all your details get entered into the system with the wrong status, but they were entered in the wrong system. Details on sensitive witnesses are only supposed to be entered on an air gapped computer, and even then, only the most basic details. You should have been assigned a code name and your data should have only resided on a system that isn't connected to any network."

He waited a minute while we both digested that information. "Then the government issued SUV instead of a local vehicle. It just seems like a lot of administrative mistakes."

"Or a lot of coincidences" I said. "I know we always think guys like Kovac have agents, prosecutors and judges in their pocket and that is how they stay one step ahead, but what if it is the clerk? Think about it. They often fly below the radar, but they have access to all sorts of information to do data entry and logistics."

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I was thinking the same thing. Maybe it wasn't really a mistake. Enter the data and make it accessible, because you can't smuggle a file or flash drive out. Then act like it was an innocent mistake. I am having a buddy of mine that I trust look into it. I think we should move first thing in the morning, just to be safe."

We finished our coffee and through silent agreement started packing up. As much as I loved the location, I would feel better if Montero and I were in a hotel that hadn't been arranged by his office or any government agency for that matter.


	7. Chapter 7

First thing the next morning we loaded up the SUV. I went out to the lake for one last look and to watch the sunrise. I felt Montero behind me. He was close but not touching me. I stepped back until our bodies were touching. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

I leaned back into him. He was warm and he made me feel safe. We stood like that and watched the sun rise over the lake. It was breathtaking and I knew this was one of those memories I would always cherish.

I wasn't sure if life was too cruel or too generous. I had been gifted with the love of two amazing men, but I knew I would have to choose, and right here, in this moment, that felt like an impossible task.

After a while Montero spoke. "Sometimes I really wish I didn't love you." He kissed my head. "We need to get moving." Montero walked away.

I stared after him. I knew what he meant. Sometimes I really wished I didn't love him either. But what I really wished was that neither Ranger nor Lillian had been presumed dead, and then we wouldn't be in this mess.

I followed Montero down the hill and got in the SUV. We drove mainly in silence interspersed with benign chat, and after about four hours we stopped for fuel and lunch.

I'd learned the drill. I had to stay with Montero at all times. If I went to the bathroom, he checked the room first, if he got fuel, I stayed with him at the vehicle. It made me feel a little claustrophobic, and it gave me a whole new appreciation for how my clients felt sometimes.

We fueled up and went into the diner and took a seat. We had just placed our order when I noticed a white panel van pull up. My spidey sense was tingling so I watched the van for a minute.

Four guys got out. I couldn't tell if there was a fifth still in the van in the driver's seat. They seemed particularly interested in our SUV. When one of the guys turned the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I was sure it was one of the two no neck goons that had been with Kovac on the boat.

We were outgunned and outmanned by a long way. I knew they would kill Montero on sight. I might have about a fifty-fifty shot of not being executed on sight. I figured they might want to torture me first at least. Fun times, lucky me.

I had one thought and one thought only. I was not going to let Montero die because of me.

"I have to use the bathroom" I told Montero.

"Now?"

"Yes, right now." I grimaced. "Sorry."

"Ok, well the restrooms are outside around the corner" he said.

I nodded and we got up to go check them out. I prayed the goons wouldn't see us.

Luck was with us, and we made it around the corner undetected and Montero knocked on the door. When no one answered he opened the door and went inside. I immediately followed him in and closed the door.

He checked the two stalls and went to head back outside so I could do my business. I stepped in his path and put my hand on his chest.

I looked up at him and locked eyes. "You know what I wish sometimes?" I asked.

He looked at me for a beat.

"I wish sometimes I had fought for you." And, I meant it.

I saw about a hundred emotions flash through his eyes. He reached out and pulled me to him and kissed me. It was gentle at first, but I immediately moved to deepen the kiss and he responded. There was a lot of urgency and tongue. God, that man could kiss. I'd forgotten how amazing kissing Montero could be.

It might have been my undoing if it weren't for the fact we were in the bathroom at a truck stop with five psychos hunting us.

I wrapped my arms around him and I felt the undeniable proof he was as turned on as I was. I unclipped the stun gun from his belt and stepped back.

"I'm sorry" I said and pressed the button. He went down like a redwood. He was a big man and I did what I could to break his fall. I managed to protect his head, but I knew he would have a couple of unfortunate bruises.

I pulled out his cuffs and cuffed him to the pipe under the sink. I made sure to put the keys to the cuffs within reach. I fished around and found the keys to the SUV. I dropped the stun gun beside him and went out of the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I crept between vehicles until I got near the SUV. I raced over and jumped in and started it up.

I waited a beat to make sure the psychos noticed. I saw all five of them run to the van. I threw the SUV into drive and roared out of the parking lot. My only thought was to get them as far away from Montero as I could.

I was on a crappy two-lane road in the middle of nowhere. It was not a road designed for speed or giant SUVs. I knew I couldn't hold them off for long, but I could at least put some distance between us.

I was driving like a bat out of hell hoping I didn't plunge down an embankment as I went around hair pinned turns and skidded around rock walls. I had a cliff on one side and a river on the other. Neither would make a forgiving partner if I crashed.

The van was riding my bumper and when we got to a place where the road widened with a third lane for slower vehicles the van rammed the left side of my bumper.

The rest happened in slow motion. The SUV fishtailed and the driver's side slammed against the cliff with a sickening crunch of crumpling metal. The airbags deployed with a deafening boom. I was lucky the SUV had side curtain airbags and drivers side airbags. I was disoriented and may have even passed out for a few seconds.

The passenger side door was wrenched open and I was unceremoniously hauled out across the console. I tried to fight and took a punch to the face for my trouble. I was roughly hauled to the van and thrown in the back.

One of the smaller guys loomed over me. He had a massive scar that bisected his face, and it looked like he was the ringleader. He also looked pissed that I had caused so much trouble. He viciously started kicking me in the ribs. I counted four times before I passed out.

When I came to, I heard them talking. Scarface was on the phone. He was arguing with someone about whether to just kill me. Scarface was of the opinion a bullet to the brain would do the trick. Fortunately for me the person on the other end won the argument.

I had no idea how long I had been out or how far we had driven. I decided pretending like I was still passed out was the best option. I willed myself to remain still.

Finally, the van came to a stop and one of the goons hauled me out of the van by my hair. I stumbled and went down onto my knees.

Two of the goons got on either side of me and hauled me to my feet. Scarface came over and looked at me.

"You have caused a lot of trouble" he said and punched me in the stomach. I fought back nausea.

"Take her inside."

We were at a crappy motel. Still in the middle of nowhere. They shoved me inside and forced me into a chair. They zip tied my wrists and ankles to the chair.

Two guys stayed outside and scarface came in. He was smoking a cigarillo.

"How were you involved Petrov?" he asked me.

"I wasn't'" I replied. That was the truth.

"Ah, I see you want to play games. Good, I like games" scarface said.

I had no idea what that meant, because I wasn't playing games.

Scarface came over and unbuttoned two of the buttons on my shirt. He took the cigarillo and touched it to my chest.

Shit that really hurt. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming, but I couldn't stop the tears. Scarface was smiling.

"I'll ask you once more nicely" he said. Fabulous I thought. Nice to know he was a generous psycho.

"How were you involved with Petrov?"

I didn't bother to answer because I already knew he wasn't going to like it. He burned me some more.

"I can do this all night."

My future was looking pretty bleak. I knew that either the guy on the phone would relent and scarface would kill me or eventually scarface would just kill me anyway. I was thinking bullet to the brain versus tortured to death was probably preferable.

At least I had saved Montero. We both didn't need to die because I was stupid. They say curiosity killed the cat, well it looked like curiosity was about to kill me too.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarface came over and punched me in the gut again. My breath left me in a whoosh. Trying to refill my lungs was painful. I hoped my ribs weren't broken.

Scarface got a call and was talking in a language I didn't understand. He sounded pissed off and was gesturing wildly. He said something to the two other guys and stalked out the room.

Good, at least maybe he would stop waling on me. I took the opportunity to take stock of my injuries. My lip was swollen, blood was trickling out of my nose and my eye was puffy. I was probably going to have one hell of a shiner. None of those things were too bad, it was the beating I was taking to my torso. I figured I would be peeing blood for a week, and that was if I was lucky. I'd taken some vicious kicks and punches the kidneys.

I was currently zip tied to a chair, in a crappy hotel, in the literal middle of nowhere. Things were not looking good. I reasoned eventually they would have to move me, and I needed to be ready because that might be my only chance. These guys were not amateurs. Unless of course, they just shot me in the head while I was zipped to the chair. I sighed. Maybe I should have thought through this a little better. No, then Montero would be dead and I'd still be zip tied to a chair.

I figured Montero was awake and free by now. I had left the keys to the handcuffs for him. I knew that wasn't going to make up for the fact I had tricked him and stun gunned him. He'd be pissed, but I was sure he would be looking for me.

The two other guards were not particularly interested in me, which I thought was a good sign. They were checking their phones and talking with each other. I let my head drop forward and closed my eyes. I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to myself so looking exhausted and defeated seemed the way to go. Sadly, it wasn't far off from the truth so it didn't take too much effort.

I sensed rather than saw him at first. A large figure appeared in the doorway silhouetted by the sun. My heart leapt, I thought it was Ranger, but I quickly realized it wasn't Ranger it was Reyes.

He looked like an avenging angel. His eyes were blazing with hard fury. He seemed much larger to me than I remembered. Neither guard ever had a chance. He made quick work of both of them before they even made a sound. I was pretty sure he hadn't killed them but it was a little hard to say for sure.

He stalked towards me with his ka-bar in his hand. I had to will my body not to shrink away from him. He looked dangerous and lethal, probably because he was.

I felt him cut the zip ties on my ankles and then my wrists.

"Can you walk?" he asked me.

I wasn't sure but I nodded yes anyway. The blood had come rushing back to my hands and feet and they were tingling painfully. He pulled me up. I stumbled a little but managed to get my lower body to start working.

He looked out the window. "Shit" he said. "Someone spotted me." He said it very conversationally, like he noticed he broke a nail or something rather than three psychos were about to burst through the door and gun us down. He started pushing me towards the back of the room.

I so wanted to roll my eyes. Of course, someone spotted him. If he wanted to be incognito, he probably shouldn't be decked out like Rambo. About the only thing missing was the grease paint. That was not a look that was going to blend. I decided to keep that to myself. Reyes was in full-on combat mode.

I heard shouting and running outside. The crappy little motel unit had a small kitchenette and, as it turned out, a back door that led to a small concrete patio with two plastic chairs that had long ago seen better days.

He turned around and fired off a couple of rounds and pushed me forward. "Run." He didn't have to tell me twice.

We ran flat out into the Siskiyou national forest. I had no idea where we were headed, but as long as it was away from scarface I wasn't going to be picky. Branches were whipping at my arms and stinging my face. I was stumbling over unfamiliar ground. Reyes was beside me urging me along. Each step jarred my bruised ribs. I went down on one knee and felt Reyes jerk me up and urge me forward.

I could hear scarface and his buddies crashing through the forest behind us.

We went over a slight ridge and skidded to a stop. We were on a cliff overlooking the Rogue river. If I wasn't about to die, I might have actually appreciated its beauty. The river was swollen with recent snow melt. The current making small white-water rapids and the color was amazing. An almost turquoise blue color.

The next part happened almost as if it was in slow motion. I felt a bullet rip through the sleeve of my jacket knocking me slightly off balance. Little down feathers burst into the air and circled around us like a halo glinting in the sunlight. My eyes locked with Reyes. He grabbed my hand. "Jump" he commanded. And I did.

Belatedly I thought at least the water was clean and I wouldn't drown in toxic sludge, which was actually an improvement over the last time I'd been thrown in a river. In retrospect the fact this wasn't the first time I'd been thrown into a river should have given me pause, but to be honest it just seemed like any other day. I knew Reyes had been a Navy SEAL, which gave us slightly better odds than zero that we wouldn't drown, assuming we survived the fall.

Exactly nothing prepared me for hitting the water. It was icy cold and literally took my breath away. I came up sputtering and coughing. I'd always thought I would follow Reyes into hell if he asked and now, I knew it to be true. I guess I'd always thought hell would be a little warmer.

The good news was the current was quickly pulling me away from scarface who was still shooting. The bad news was it was rapidly pulling me into a vast unknown. I had no idea where Reyes was and I was helpless against the current. I kept going under and I doubted I could fight my way to the shore. I figured I would be crushed to death on the rocks or by a floating log, which I was hopeful happened soon before I froze to death. May as well just get it over with I thought as I went under again.

I felt strong hands propel me to the surface and Reyes came up underneath me. He pulled my head and neck onto his chest and floated on his back like an otter. "Relax darlin' I've got you. We are going to let the current take us down river for a while before we get out."

I would have told Reyes that was a stupid plan if my teeth weren't chattering so bad I couldn't speak.

While I knew it took tremendous strength and endurance to keep us from drowning, Reyes made it seem easy. His powerful body pushed us up to the surface every time the water took us under, and kept us afloat most of the time. Somehow, he managed to keep us from getting crushed on the rocks or snagged by logs.

After a while the current evened out a little, and Reyes pushed us to shore. My limbs felt numb and uncoordinated. He had to pull me up the bank and into the trees.

I flopped on my back staring up at the brilliant blue sky. I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes. Reyes leaned over me and started unzipping my jacket. "I need to check for injuries." Clearly, he could tell I wasn't in any condition to speak.

He started at my ankles and worked his way up. Quick, efficient movements. He checked my knee and seemed satisfied it was just a scrape. He pulled my jacket off and then unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off as well.

"Jesus Christ" he mumbled. I could see the grim set to his mouth and knew it probably didn't look so good. I felt his fingers move over my side and winced when he palpated my ribs.

"I know darlin' I'll be quick." His fingers kept moving and palpating. "Did they kick you or hit you?"

"Both" I rasped between chattering teeth.

I saw the muscle twitching in his jaw. I wanted to tell him he was going to damage the enamel on his teeth if he didn't quit grinding them, but I couldn't force the words out through my numb lips.

He rolled me to my side and checked the back. I heard myself moan from the pain. He eased me back down and then continued his exploration. He checked out the cigarette burns on my chest and I saw his eyes go flat with rage.

His eyes also slid to the scars on my chest from where the tasty pastry stalker had cut me. Most of the cuts had healed without a scar but a few had left thin silvery scars where the cuts were the deepest. His fingers gently traced the scars on my chest and the swell of my breast. He looked in my eyes. I looked away. I didn't want to see pity or disgust.

"Knife" I said by way of explanation.

Reyes gently took my chin and turned me towards him and looked me in the eye. There was no pity or disgust. He was looking at me with admiration, and something else that felt a little dangerous.

"I don't know how you managed to run through the forest with these injuries." He shook his head and then gave me a rundown of the rest of my injuries. "The burn marks will heal. They look bad, but they aren't. You have a few minor scrapes, but I'm mostly concerned with your ribs. I don't think they are broken, but they could be cracked. Hopefully just bruised. I can't tell if there is any internal bleeding."

He took a minute and I could see him getting his emotions in check. He forged on. "The good news is the cold water helped with the swelling and bruising." Now he was grinning at me. "And the swollen lips just make you look hotter."

"So, we went into the water for my health?" I was giving him my best death glare, which was completely ruined by the chattering of my teeth. I knew he was trying to make me feel better about the fact I'd been beaten up, thrown in a river and was now lost in the middle of the woods. I appreciated the effort.

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled me to him. He settled me against his bare chest and wrapped his arms and legs around me. "Let's get you warmed up and figure out where we are."

His chest was broad, well-defined, and warm with a smattering of soft dark hair. I had no idea how he wasn't freezing. I figured it was possible he might be a robot or something. That was the only explanation I could come up with, and would explain both his physical perfection and his immunity from the cold. His heart was beating slow and steady in his chest. He was resting his chin on the top of my head. I burrowed a little closer into his chest and sighed. I felt him smile and tighten his arms around me.

"If you keep saving my life" I said "You're going to end up responsible for me."

Reyes chuckled. "I can think of worse things."

We stayed that way for a few minutes. I wasn't warm but my body was no longer wracked by tremors and my teeth were no longer in danger of rattling out of my head. What had been safe and warm, now felt dangerous and forbidden.

I sat up and pulled away from him. I couldn't actually meet his eyes, which seemed weird. If Reyes noticed he didn't act like it. He just stood up and turned away so I could put my shirt and jacket back on.

"What's the plan?" My voice sounded steady and I was irrationally proud of myself for that fact.

"Cell phone is dead." He held it up and water ran out of it in little rivulets. He looked around to get oriented. "I think we start walking and hope we hit a town. We can get cleaned up and call Montero."

"Why are you here?" I asked suddenly feeling a wave of dread wash over me.

"Walk and we will talk later." Reyes said and walked away.

Oh boy, that wasn't a good sign, but Reyes was right. We had other priorities like not being eaten by a bear or mauled by a pack of wolves. I cut my eyes around the forest and picked up my pace. A knife wielding psycho I could manage. Mother Nature, now that just scared the crap out of me.

We walked down river for what seemed like hours. My side was throbbing and I was starving. If we didn't find someplace soon, I was just going to lay down on the forest floor and go to sleep, bears be damned.

Out of the forest there appeared a little lodge that advertised food, booze and snooze. I thought that sounded just OK by me, but not necessarily in that order. I sat on the porch swing while Reyes went in to get us a room. The lodge wasn't much to look at, but seemed clean enough. It was a rustic one-story building with about twenty units and a couple of small cabins. There also appeared to be a campground and RV park. I was praying for a real bed and was delighted when Reyes returned dangling a key.

He led us to one of the small cabins on the outskirts and let us in. It had a small living area, dining table, kitchen and one big bed in an open floor plan. A small bathroom was off to the side.

"Take a shower and I'll go see if I can find any food or first aid supplies." Reyes said and left.

I went into the small bathroom and stripped off my clothes and hung them up to dry. I climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water and let it run over me washing away the remaining chill. I gingerly cleaned my scrapes and burns and reluctantly got out of the shower.

I didn't have any clothes but at least the towels were big and fluffy. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me securing it in the front and went out to see what Reyes had found.

He handed me beef jerky and a packaged honey bun. "You really know how to impress a girl" I teased.

He smiled. "My talents tend more towards the hands-on variety than the culinary variety." And just like that, I became way too aware that I was in a towel and nothing else sitting on the edge of king size bed in the middle of nowhere, alone with Reyes.

He handed me a bottle of water. "I need a shower" he said and stalked off.

I ate the beef jerky and realized I could barely keep my eyes open. Now was not the time to act like a virgin school girl. I pulled the covers back, dropped the towel and climbed into the bed. I was asleep before Reyes ever came out of the shower. I vaguely registered the bed dip with his weight sometime later.

When I woke up, I realized I was draped across Reyes. My head was on his chest, his arm was wrapped around me and my leg was draped over him. I was practically laying on top of him. We were both naked. He had climbed under the comforter but on top of the sheet, which at least gave us a little barrier otherwise we would have been skin to skin.

I started to stir and I felt his arm tighten against me. I immediately stilled.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're like an octopus when you sleep. And, you make these sexy little breathy sounds." His voice sounded a little pained.

"Sorry" I mumbled and tried to move away.

"Woman do not move. You need to give me a minute." He hissed.

I stayed very still. I heard Reyes do several rounds of box breathing. I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Not funny Plum" he said, but it was clear he kind of thought it was funny too. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

He took a few more deep breaths. "Slide your leg off of me and move your very fine ass back to your side of the bed." I did as instructed.

Reyes sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He sat there for a minute and then stood up and walked into the bathroom. He was completely naked and I was mesmerized. He had broad shoulders that tapered down in a V to his hips. He had the body of a warrior. Lean with defined muscles that rippled as he walked. He reminded me of a gladiator. The man also had a seriously fine ass.

"Plum close your mouth and stop staring at my ass." He said with a chuckle. My mouth snapped closed and my face flamed red.

I flopped back down onto the bed. "Shit" I said to no one in particular.

After a few minutes, I grabbed the sheet and fashioned it into a passable toga and knotted it between my breasts. I went to the kitchen and tried to make coffee. Nothing was premeasured so I just guessed and hoped for the best.

I heard the water shut-off and a few minutes later Reyes came out. He had on a pair of black silk boxers that rode low on his hips and hid exactly nothing. He was drying his hair with a towel and it took all my willpower to not look at him.

He motioned for me to get on the bed. "Our clothes are still wet." He said by way of explanation. "Let me check your ribs."

I laid down on the bed and he handed me a towel. "Put this over your chest." I did as instructed. Reyes unknotted the sheet and pulled it down and tucked it in around my hips. His movements were clinical and practiced. I sucked in a sharp breath when he pressed on my ribs.

"Sorry" he said and kept prodding away. I was about to tell him he was a sadist when he finally stopped. He reached up and pulled the towel down a little and inspected the cigarette burns then gently stroked his fingers over the scars almost absently.

"Your ribs look better. You should be fine." He abruptly stood up and turned his back on me. I took the opportunity to pull the sheet back up and knot it tightly. I wasn't sure what had just happened.

I went over to the cabinet and pulled out two cups and poured coffee. I handed him a cup of coffee willing my eyes to stay neck level and above.

"Thanks" he said and took a drink. He couldn't quite squelch his grimace fast enough and I could tell he was actively considering spitting it back into the cup.

"Sorry" I said. "Chalk it up to one of my many failings."

"Hot women don't need to know how to cook." He replied after he forced himself to swallow the offending coffee.

I snorted. "Well then I guess I'd better figure out how to cook."

He whipped is eyes to me. "Plum you are seriously like the hottest woman I know."

"Then you should probably stop hanging out with me and Roman and meet some actual women" I replied.

Reyes set the coffee down and took my cup from me and set it down too. He took me by the shoulders and gave me a gentle shake. "Where is this insecurity coming from? You are the hottest, fiercest woman I've ever met. It had better not be Ranger. Cause, I'd have to kick his ass. Well, OK I'd try to kick his ass and he would probably kill me but…" He grinned at me.

I thought about it for a second. I thought about my Mother and how I was always such an embarrassment to her. How she had wished out loud so many times I could be more like my sister Valerie and get married and pop out a bunch of kids. Maybe get a good job at the button factory.

Then my thoughts drifted to Morelli, my ex-boyfriend that I had spent years in an on-again, off-again relationship with. Morelli was a Trenton vice cop and he had never thought I was anything but reckless and stupid. That my job was basically a joke and I got by on pure dumb luck. He once said I wasn't boring but he wasn't so sure about the stupid part. My job and my immaturity, as he called it, led to numerous break-ups before we finally split for good.

I shook my head. "No, just childhood insecurities and stupid ex-boyfriends" I said. "Ranger has always had my back, even when we both knew what I was doing was incredibly stupid. I guess I just don't see it."

Reyes sat me down on the bed and pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "Let's examine the evidence" he said. "You're gorgeous."

I snorted inelegantly. "Right" I said and gestured to my hair. I had gone to bed with it wet and now it was a wild riot of crazy dark curls, I didn't have a stitch of make-up on, and I had a black eye.

"You know what I see. I see all that beautiful hair and it reminds me of a fierce warrior goddess." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and continued.

"You are beautiful and your body."

"Reyes" I warned.

"Ok, let's just say it's a work of art and move on." He gave me an irreverent grin.

"Besides I have scars."

"Scars they just mean you have an interesting life story. You are fierce and kind, and that is what really makes you sexy. You're basically the female equivalent of Ranger."

I gave an incredulous bark of laughter. No one was ever going to confuse me with batman. "I am definitely no Ranger. I am not skilled like Ranger."

Reyes was undeterred. "No one is skilled like Ranger, not even me. That man is psychic or something like that weird cousin of his. But that's not what I mean. Plum you forget I was there. You took out four of Vega's men and Wyland by yourself and then you saved my sorry ass. In the year since, I've seen you take out half a dozen human traffickers and save dozens of victims. If that isn't fierce, I don't know what is. But the really amazing part is how you are with the victims. You are kind and gentle. You really care about each of them as a person. You're a good person." He paused for a beat.

"Not to mention you have to stop and pet every single dog every time we run." He smiled and rolled his eyes at me. I knew Reyes also petted every dog.

"One of your best friends is a sitting US Senator, you have a thriving business that you built from scratch, that even my boss Thomas Kincaid envies. Should I go on?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" I let me voice trail off. "I guess I always feel like an imposter."

"You're not. Now you need to let Ranger out of the box. You have punished that man long enough. I know what he did sucked, but admit it Plum you would have done exactly the same thing."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You left Montero cuffed in the bathroom of a gas station to keep him safe. And, by the way he is probably going to kill us both for that. I don't even want to know how you managed to get the drop on him" he retorted and raised his eyebrows right back at me.

I snorted. Yeah, Montero was going to be pissed on so many levels. But I couldn't let him trade his life for mine even though I knew it was his job. Reyes was right and I knew it. Ranger and I were very similar. It used to bother me that Ranger lived in the gray, but after the Vega incident I knew I lived in the gray too and I was OK with that.

So why was I punishing Ranger for things that I would have done myself? Ranger had his reasons and I had to admit Ranger had been right. No one would have been safe if he hadn't pretended to be dead and let me think he was as well. Ranger never second guessed a single decision I had made when he was gone. True to his word he focused solely on the here and now.

So, why was I so hell bent on punishing him? Was Reyes right? Was it really because I thought I didn't deserve him and I was insecure? Was it self-sabotage? I remember thinking once that my relationship with Morelli meant more than my relationship with Ranger because Morelli and I fought all the time. How stupid was that?

Early in our relationship, I always let Ranger take the lead. There was no doubt that he was in charge. All I had to do was sit back and let him lead. That had all changed while Ranger was away. I had become quite the alpha. I was used to being in charge, making decisions, and I liked it. In that moment, I realized I was the only one that had a problem with it. Ranger had taken it all in stride and supported me. Ranger was my biggest cheerleader, but he never interfered with what I wanted to do with Athena. Rangers actions, all of them, had been exclusively about keeping me safe. Keeping us all safe.

Reyes was watching me intently and after a beat continued. "Besides if you don't make up with Ranger, I may make a fool of myself and beg you to run away with me. I'm already half in love with you." The last part trailed off and his voice had gotten soft.

I searched his face, hoping he was just joking. His brown eyes were soft and serious. In one terrifying moment I knew he was going to kiss me. He reached out and put his hand behind my head and pulled me forward. His lips were soft and I immediately yielded to his insistent tongue. He kissed me long and deep, but made no other move. I kissed him back and our tongues dueled. I heard myself whimper.

We kept kissing. Just kissing. Neither of us moved to take it to the next level. A whisper of a thought went through my head. Reyes and I could make love in this isolated cabin in the middle of nowhere and no one would ever know. Yet, neither of us made a move. I think we both knew this was it. This one moment was all there would ever be. He was gorgeous and funny, but he wasn't Ranger. And that was the rub now wasn't it.

Ranger was right when he said he would ruin me for all other men. Maybe he hadn't ruined me the way he meant at the time, but he had definitely ruined me. I knew right then I would never love another man the same way I loved Ranger. He was my soulmate and that was that. Of course, soulmate or not it didn't mean we were going to be together.

Finally, he broke from our kiss and sat back in his chair. We stared at each other for a long moment breathing hard. I think we were both a little stunned that had just happened. I didn't know what to make of it and I didn't know what to say, so I took the coward's way out and changed the subject.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Ranger asked me to watch over you."

Dread started building in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Where is Ranger?" I asked. The last time Ranger had sent someone to watch over me he had disappeared and let me think he was dead for almost two years.

"He is doing what needs to be done." Reyes replied. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Ranger went after Kovac." I knew all the blood had drained from my face.

"Yes."

"Why?" I already knew the answer.

"Ranger is the best and he doesn't trust anyone else to make sure the threat to you is eliminated."

"Why you? Why did he send you to watch over me? I thought Montero was supposed to keep me safe. He is the best at hiding people and all that bullshit. Ranger fucking gave me to Montero." I spat out the last part of the sentence. I was still pissed about that.

Reyes raised his eyebrows at me. "That's what you think? I say this with the utmost respect Plum, but you need to get your head out of your ass. Ranger put your safety before his ego and the man is out there risking his life to make you safe. He may very well end up trading his life for yours. Ranger didn't give you to Montero, he entrusted your safety to him because he knows Montero would trade his life for you."

I grimaced. "I'm being and asshole."

Reyes nodded. "Yes, you are."

"But why send you then?" I asked.

Reyes sighed. "Montero is the best at his job. But Ranger also knows he is the single biggest threat."

My eyes whipped to Reyes. "Threat?" I said incredulously.

"While Ranger knows you want to see me naked." Reyes grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't worried that you and I are going to run away together, get married and make babies." After what had just happened, I wasn't so sure that was accurate, but I let that slide. I didn't have the energy to think about Reyes' confession or that kiss. I could still feel his kiss. It took every bit of willpower I had not to touch my lips.

"Look Plum, Ranger knows how you feel about Montero and he knows how Montero feels about you. Any fool could see the sparks between the two of you. I think he is hoping if I'm here maybe the two of you won't run away together. The man was willing to give you up to keep you safe. If that isn't love, I really don't know what is."

I thought about that for a beat. I nodded. "I know."

I definitely didn't have any right to be mad at Ranger for enlisting Montero to help. Witness protection was his job, and Ranger was right. Montero was the best at it. It was my guilt about my feelings for Montero that had driven my juvenile response. Sometimes I wondered why Ranger put up with me let alone loved me. I decided right then that if I lived, I was not wasting one more minute.

"How did you find me?" I asked. Then thought better of it and held up my hand. Never mind. I realized Ranger would have never let me go without planting a tracker on me. That's why he brought me the gym bag with the clothes the morning I left with Montero. I figured I'd file that little tidbit under things Montero never needs to know. Hopefully he wouldn't press for details.

"I'm guessing my tracker got clobbered when we went into the river. We should probably let RangeMan know we are OK as well." I figured if we didn't, it would look like freakin' desert storm in about four hours.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "You think I want to see you naked?" I asked.

"Darlin' I know you do" Reyes grinned. "And the answers to your next two questions are all the time and in a heartbeat."

I laughed. "Good to know." I was glad things seemed to be back to normal. I was guessing Reyes and I would never talk about that kiss. That was one of the things I liked about Reyes. He was as good at denial as I was.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I talked to the owner, and unfortunately there is no cell service here and a wildfire wiped out the landline, but he said he could give us a ride into the town and we could use the phone at the diner. Apparently, they still have service. Besides, I could use some real food. We will get in touch with Montero and go from there. I'm only talking with Montero though because I don't understand how Kovac's men found you."

Reyes made new coffee and we drank a cup in silence while we let our clothes dry.

"Do you think Montero is going to arrest me?" I asked. Reyes just shrugged.

"I guess it is probably time to go find out?" I finally said.

Reyes handed me my damp clothes and took his into the bathroom to change.

We caught a ride into town. The town had one diner and one gas station. Reyes made a couple of calls then came back to the table and sat down.

"Montero mad?" I asked.

"Yeah, about like a wet hen. If we were smart, we would just head to the border." Reyes said.

"Well, it's a good thing neither of us are prone to good judgement or common sense." We toasted each other with our water glasses.

"Yes, ma'am!" Reyes replied.

The waitress ambled over. She wore a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her gray hair was pulled up in a haphazard updo. If she thought we looked rough or she noticed I had a black eye she didn't show it. She took our order and left.

We both got the blue plate special, which was meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Ever been married?" I asked Reyes.

"No, I didn't think I would be much good at it. You?" he replied.

"Once for about fifteen not hot minutes." I snorted. "I found him bare assed screwing a woman on the dining room table, and that was that." I wondered if that short-lived marriage had given me a bad taste or if I just wasn't cut out for marriage. It was always something I thought I wanted until it became an actual possibility.

Reyes laughed. "Yeah, that's always been a little bit of my fear. I also didn't think it would be fair. I was deployed for months at a time, and now I guess I'm just set in my ways."

"Maybe there is a window and if you miss it, well it is just gone."

"Maybe" he concurred.

"Do you really think there is happily ever after for people like us?" I asked.

"I think people like us need to be happy in the now, and not worry about the ever after part because that might never come." I nodded. Reyes had a point.

We continued chatting about nothing important. Reyes was always easy to talk to and we fell into a companionable chat while we waited for Montero. Neither of us mentioned it felt a little like being on death row.

About an hour later we saw Montero pull up. He was in some ancient truck that had seen far better days. My eyes cut to Reyes and he just shrugged.

Montero's mouth was set in a grim line and he stalked into the diner. I braced myself for the confrontation I knew was coming.

Montero's eyes were laser focused on me as we walked into the diner. He walked up to the table reached out and pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

OK, so that was not what I had been expecting.

He pulled back and took my face in his hands. "God, Plum are you OK?"

I nodded. He pulled me back into his arms and just held me like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go. Reyes finally cleared his throat. Montero reluctantly let me go and we sat back down in the booth.

"So, what the hell happened?" I asked. "How did they find us?" I decided going on the offensive might keep him from asking how Reyes had found me too.

Montero cut his eyes between me and Reyes. "You two are not off the hook." I grimaced. I felt like I was back in kindergarten. Reyes just grinned.

"Plum, you were right. The clerk was on Kovac's payroll. Apparently, she has been helping him out for years. No telling how many people she compromised. I guess it always comes down to money." Montero shook his head disgusted.

I knew for a guy like him, integrity and the rule of law was everything. In my experience the world was a little less clear cut and far grayer. It usually came down to who you know or who you blow, more than rules and regulations.

Montero continued. "She gave us a government vehicle so she could give him the VIN. Once he had that, for a guy like Kovac, getting someone to hack the GPS was child's play. It looks like they hacked the GPS system for the SUV and got the location that way. That's the bad news. The good news is by doing that we were able to pinpoint what we think is Kovac's location. He didn't know we were onto the clerk, and the techies were able to do some voodoo magic thing and reverse engineer his location. He wasn't covering his tracks as well as he should. He got sloppy. This thing could be over in the next 24 hours."

Well at least that explained the truck from 1972. No GPS in that thing. We would be lucky if it had a heater.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked Montero.

"What you did was incredibly stupid and reckless and you took about ten years off my life." He let out a big sigh. "But I know you probably saved my life. So, no I'm not mad."

I remembered why he had been so easy to love.


	9. Chapter 9

We all went back to the cabin to wait it out. Montero figured this was as safe as any place else, and if he was right, we wouldn't be here very long anyway.

Montero held out his hand to me. "Plum, let's take a walk."

I took his hand and we walked down to the bank of the river and sat down.

"I thought we should talk" he said.

I nodded. I figured talking was long overdue.

Montero blew out a big breath. "First I want to apologize for what happened at the lodge. What I said was out of line, and pinning you against the wall like that was unforgiveable."

I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. "No, don't apologize. I was the one that was out of line, and what you said was fair. The wall thing might have been a little caveman like." I smiled at him. "Really it is OK. It wasn't a finer moment, and I pushed you in ways that were completely inappropriate. What you said was true and you didn't hurt me at all."

"But I scared you."

"No" I said. "You turned me on." I winced. Shit did I just say that out loud?

"Being pinned against the wall and kissed by a seriously hot man has to be every woman's fantasy." I tried to sound like I was joking, but the air between us crackled.

His eyes cut to mine. "Oh" he said. "With everything that Lillian went through, my radar is just off, I guess. I have to say Plum that relationship and my failures at it really fucked me up."

My heart ached for him. I wrapped my arms around him and we leaned into each other. In that moment I realized how much his relationship with Lillian had cost him. "I'm sorry" I said. "I should have been there for you."

"No, you had your own demons to conquer. I think we made a mistake Plum. I think we should have taken a minute and decided for ourselves what we wanted. That is my one great regret in this you know. I should have taken a step back and made a rational decision. But when you pushed me to Lillian, I guess I just figured you didn't really love me and I figured you were right. I had an obligation to her." Montero shrugged.

"Now, I'm not so sure that was true. I wish we would have taken the time to explore our feelings for each other before just running back to them like we didn't have a choice." His voiced trailed off and he looked off into the distance.

I grimaced. I had done to Montero what Ranger had done to me with Morelli. Because I was unsure about my feelings, I had pushed him away. Pushed him into the arms of someone else, and that had cost him.

"I did love you" I said. "I still do."

Montero kissed me. It was laced with all the want and frustration that had dogged us for a year. Maybe Montero was right. We should have taken a moment to figure out what we wanted. Maybe I would have chosen Montero. I still could.

No, I knew without reservation that wasn't true. I loved Montero, but I loved Ranger more. I always would.

Montero had pulled back and was studying me intently.

"And, I love you. But sometimes love isn't enough. You know what I think we would have figured out?" Montero asked me. His voice had taken on a cool, crisp quality.

"What?"

"That we would have made each other crazy. I'm don't think I would have handled your crazy life all that well. You take so many risks, and the work you do is dangerous. To be honest you operate a little too far outside the law sometimes for me." Montero let that sink in for a minute then continued.

"I think I would have wanted you to change or held you back, and you would have resented me." Montero shrugged. "You are basically the female equivalent of Manoso. I guess I don't see being married or having kids with a female Ranger."

I stared at him for a minute. I felt like I had just been sucker punched. My emotions were swirling around me, and I had flashbacks to Morelli. Maybe Montero was right. Law enforcement types were just way too uptight, and I had dodged a bullet. I was irrationally hurt, but at least that question was settled. I need not waste another sleepless night on Rafe Montero.

I stood-up. "Good to know" I said and walked off. My emotions were raw. Montero didn't want me, Ranger didn't want me. Hell, I should have fucked Reyes, but then again Reyes probably didn't really want me either.

Reyes looked up when I got back to the cabin but didn't say anything. For that I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened. All this time I'd been thinking I gave something up to be with Ranger. I guess I should give Montero credit for knowing himself well enough to know a future with me was out of the question. It really shouldn't bother me, but it did. I thought I was a good judge of people. Clearly, I was wrong.

Montero didn't come back to the cabin for another hour. After which we largely ignored each other.

Reyes made coffee and studied us silently. He knew something had gone down, but he was a smart man and stayed out of it.

Montero got a call and he stepped outside to take it. I was immediately on high alert. When he stepped back in, he looked grim.

"Is it Ranger? Is he OK?"

Montero's gaze shifted to me. "Manoso is fine. Kovac is dead. They rounded up the guys that abducted you. At least the ones that were left." He glared at Reyes for a moment. Reyes just shrugged and raised his eyebrow daring Montero to say anything more.

I felt such relief wash over me I thought my knees were going to buckle. I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath. Montero and Reyes both reached for me. I reached for Reyes.

I thought I saw something like pain flash across Montero's face, but figured I was just seeing things. Montero had made himself perfectly clear, and if I was honest, he was right. I was relieved Kovac was dead, and I guess that made me just like Ranger.

Reyes gathered me to him and gave me a hug. "Everything is OK." I was trembling.

I nodded, but I couldn't keep the tears at bay and they fell unheeded down my cheeks. I didn't realize until that moment how terrified I was. Not that something was going to happen to me, but rather Ranger would get hurt because of me.

In that moment, I promised the Universe I was going to stop being stubborn and stupid. I wasn't going to let my own insecurity tear us apart. Granted, Ranger and I probably needed to establish some boundaries, but I was done being mad at Ranger.

Ranger has been consistent our entire relationship. Ranger loves me. Ranger will do anything to keep me safe. Ranger is a natural born hero. Maybe it was time I just accepted that and loved Ranger for who he was instead of projecting my insecurities on him.

I realized that when Ranger took the Vega job, he couldn't have predicted a mole would change the game or that they would try and kill him. He hadn't planned on pretending to be dead or being gone for so long.

The situation had evolved and he did the best he could. He stayed alive, sent someone to watch over me, and worked to make us safe so we could be reunited. He had also forgiven me for every stupid mistake I had made while he was gone. Ranger forgave me for giving up on him.

When I thought it through, it wasn't any different than my current situation. When I went on Petrov's boat, I had no idea I was going to witness his execution. But things had changed. I hadn't planned to be in witness protection, yet here I was. Separated from Ranger, with the knowledge I could have been gone a long time. Thanks to Ranger, Kovac was no longer a threat.

Ranger had done what needed to be done. He kept me alive, sent Reyes to watch over me, and ended the threat so we could be reunited. I hoped he would also forgive me for all the stupid mistakes I had made.

Things beyond our control had propelled us down a path neither of us could predict. Sometimes I'm an idiot. You would think I would have recognized that before now.

A little while later, we all piled into the ancient truck and drove two hours to the nearest airstrip. Montero and I never said a word to each other. When we got to the airfield, I was surprised to see two planes on the tarmac.

One of them was from Kincaid Securities. Apparently, Reyes was needed on another assignment.

"I've gotta go darlin'" he said. "Are you going to be OK? You and Montero seem to be at war?"

"No, I'm fine. Montero and I just had a long overdue talk that was pretty brutal, but necessary." I told him.

Reyes kissed my forehead and gave Montero a death glare and stalked off. I could always count on Reyes to be in my corner.

Montero and I boarded our plane to DC. I settled in for five hours of silence. I really couldn't think of a single thing to say to Montero after our little chat. We would go home and he would go his way and I would go mine and that would be that.

I was a lot more tired than I thought, and about twenty minutes into the flight I fell asleep. I didn't stir until the pilot came on to say we were landing.

My breathing was shallow, and I was suddenly very nervous. Would Ranger be waiting? Had I ruined things between us? Ranger may have been a world-class bastard about the Montero thing, but I had been a world-class bitch about everything.

My seatbelt was already unbuckled and I was making my way up the aisle before the plane ever stopped taxiing. I don't know why, but I stopped and looked back at Montero. The look on his face stopped me cold. He was looking at me with such raw emotion and hunger in his eyes that I felt my heart stutter.

Suddenly, I understood. I marched back down the aisle and grasp him behind the neck and pulled him into a kiss. A long, deep, thorough kiss.

"You would have married me" I said.

"In a heartbeat."

"And, had beautiful blue-eyed babies with me."

"As many as you wanted. We could have had a soccer team." He smiled sadly.

"So why push me away. Why tell me you didn't want me?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"The way I felt about you Plum, I've never felt like that about anyone. That is part of the reason Lillian and I broke-up. I think she deserves to have someone feel that way about her and I deserve to have someone feel that way about me."

"But I do lo…." Montero put his fingers on my lips to stop me.

"I know you love me, but you don't love me like you love Ranger. The two of you are." His voice trailed off looking for the right words. "The two of you are magic together. And to be honest, there is a little truth in what I said about not being sure I have the nerve to be in a relationship with you. I'm really not sure how Ranger just takes it all in stride. I'd be riddled with ulcers and probably die young." He grinned at me. "So, you see it really is for the better. You're doing me a favor."

"If I would have met you first" I said and my voice trailed off.

"But you didn't. Now go, before I embarrass myself and beg you to stay. And Plum, stop being mad at Ranger. He loves you."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Plum" Montero called.

I turned to look at him. "I'll see you at our place."

"Yes, you will" I smiled and exited the plane.

I had once wondered what I would do if the roles had been reversed and it was Ranger waiting on the tarmac for me and not Lillian waiting for Montero.

I no longer wondered. I wasn't cool or subtle. The minute my feet hit the ground I was running. I skidded to a stop in front of him. His face was neutral and unreadable as usual.

I reached out and grabbed the lapels of his windbreaker and hauled him to me. Ranger stared at me and waited. I would have thought he was calm, but I could feel the hammering of his heart. Apparently, Batman was rattled.

"Marry me."

Ranger let out a pent-up breath and grinned. "Yes."

I leapt into Ranger's arms. If it had been anyone else, I might have actually bowled them over. I kissed him. It wasn't a polite or tentative kiss. It was a I-want-to-meld-our-souls kind of kiss.

"I love you." I breathed.

"Babe" Ranger said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No. I want to go to the courthouse right now and get a marriage license, and then I want to go to Miami and get married."

"Babe, that I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

Ranger and I were married that day in a civil ceremony. A week later we had our wedding in Miami.

Ranger had contacted Roberto, the wedding planner and government snitch, we both knew and loved. We had met Roberto about three years earlier when I had pretended to be Ranger's fiancée. Ranger was trying to gain intel on an international arms dealer and we had posed as an engaged couple in Miami for our destination wedding. Roberto had been the wedding planner for the arms dealer and pretended to be ours as well. He had brokered the introduction.

Ranger had planned the most perfect fake wedding for us, right down the wedding gown he had designed for me. It had been crazy and overwhelming, and when I look back on it the beginning of our relationship. Well, as least the out-as-a-couple part of our relationship. The truth was Ranger and I had been in a relationship for years, we had just been too stubborn to admit it.

This time instead of an international arms dealer and her boyfriend, we had our friends and family around us and the wedding was real, but it was no less perfect.

I wore the beautiful dress that Ranger had designed. It was a silk cowl-neck column dress that dipped low in the back with a chapel train. It was beautiful then and now it was perfect because this time Ranger and I were married for real. It had been a long time coming.

Roberto was fussing over the orchids in my hair when Reyes came in. Roberto flushed and started fanning himself. I could relate. Reyes cleaned up well. I asked Roberto to go check on the guests.

Reyes grinned at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, and thank you for doing this." My life had changed a lot the last few years, and I had changed. Mostly for the good I thought. I could have had my sister Valerie or one of my friends Mary Lou, Connie, or Lula from Trenton be my Maid of Honor, but it just didn't feel right.

No, the person I wanted to stand-up with me on this day, that knew me so well, the person that knew and kept all my secrets, and never once judged me was Reyes. He had graciously agreed to be my Man of Honor.

"Of course, it is my honor. Stephanie, you are the best friend a man could have." He gave me a quick hug.

"What is up with your granny, I swear she keeps trying to grab my butt, and I'm not really comfortable with the way she keeps looking you know…" His voice trailed off and he looked pained. "At my other parts."

I burst out laughing. "Yep, that is my Grandma."

"There are some scary women in your family Plum. I'm not sure how you turned out so normal." Reyes was shaking his head.

Funny how Reyes thought that I was the normal one and it was my family that was weird. This is why Reyes was my Man of Honor.

"Here" I said. "Help me with my necklace." I turned my back to him so he could fasten it.

"And what's with the Italian Stallion out there. Is that the asshat ex-boyfriend?" He asked.

I snorted. "Yep."

"Well at least he's kind of hot, I guess. I'm sure he had some redeeming feature" Reyes said it with just the right amount of sarcasm. I swear I could feel him rolling his eyes. I gave him a little elbow to the ribs. He gave a little grunt and whoosh of air.

"Not funny" I said in the sternest voice I could muster. But, of course, we both knew it was, and burst into giggles.

I turned around to face him, and he gently grasp me by my shoulders. "You know there is still time to change your mind and run away with me. I can drive the get-away car." His voice was low and soft.

I laughed. "I think I am finally ready." I mostly thought he was joking about the running away together part.

"Ok, well if you are sure let's go. Your Dad is waiting to walk you down the aisle, and I'm pretty sure Ranger is related to half of Miami and they seem to be getting restless."

I thought Reyes was probably right. Half of Miami just might be here. Ranger had a huge extended family, and I was pretty sure they were all here. I think they too had been holding their breath waiting on us to finally get down the aisle. They were all so warm and welcoming. I realized how lucky I was to be marrying into such a tight knit group that has accepted me without batting an eyelash. I realized I wasn't conventional, but then again neither was Ranger.

Reyes leaned down and lightly brushed a kiss across my lips. "I love you Stephanie Plum." He offered his arm to me "Now let's go get you married." I took Reyes' arm and walked out onto the beach.

The sun was low on the horizon and the entire beach was bathed in an elfin glow. Ranger waited for me under an arbor of palm fronds, calla lilies and orchids. He was dressed in a beige linen suit and wore a 1000-watt smile. Roman and Tank were his groomsmen. They both looked dashing. I couldn't imagine a more perfect picture.

Reyes and Angela stood up with me. I turned and looked out over the crowd. My parents, my grandma, and sister were there along with Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, Morelli, and my RangeMan family. I did a quick check to make sure Hector hadn't added any new teardrop tattoos and gave a quick sigh of relief.

It was a perfect blending of past and present. I realized some part of me would always be that carefree, impulsive girl from Jersey. I hoped I had brought the best parts with her to my new life.

Ranger and I took each other's hands and exchanged our vows. Ranger's eyes never once left my face. When I slipped the wedding band on Ranger's finger there were tears in my eyes. My dream had finally come true. The perfect wedding to the perfect man.

We were declared husband and wife and Ranger gave me a soul searing kiss. The Catholic part of me was glad we weren't in a church, because that kiss could have blistered paint. Cheers went up and I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

We did a champagne toast and filed out to the reception. I looked out across all my friends and family. It was such a perfect day. Even my Mother was happy, well sort of. While she thought Reyes was an odd choice, I think she appreciated the view. Actually, in all fairness, my Mother told me how happy she was for me. Then she dropped a big hint that the button factory was hiring. I just grinned and told her I would keep that in mind.

Reyes caught my eye and mouthed 'help' as he caught Grandma's hands and pulled them away from his body. I just smiled and waved.

I felt Ranger behind me and stepped back into his warm embrace. He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Someone should probably go help him" I said. Ranger chuckled.

"Ok, but it will cost you." His voice was a breath in my ear and I shivered. This was the kind of price I did like.

"Promise" I said. Ranger gave me his wolf grin and went off to help Reyes.

I looked up and saw Montero. "You came" I said. I was actually surprised.

"Of course, I did. You are my friend and I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You may be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you. You being here means everything" I said. And, I meant it. I was pretty sure Montero and I would be friends this time around, and that made me happy. What needed to be said was said, and this time we had both made a choice about what we wanted.

I heard "hey boss" and turned around and it was Les. I practically launched myself into his arms and squealed with delight. "I missed you."

He hugged me tight. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been around, but that is going to change. Ric asked me to run a new team in DC."

Les called Ranger Ric. He was the only one that had ever done that. To the rest of us he was Ranger, Carlos or Manoso. I realized he was a different person to all of us, and I realized I loved all of them. Ranger was a complex guy, but at the heart of it he was simply a good man. His different personas gave us each what we needed. I think that was Ranger's real super power.

I pulled back and looked at him. Les had a black eye. "What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"Eh, you know. Training accident" Les said. My eyes cut to Ranger and Les just grinned.

"So, you are really coming home?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there next week." I couldn't wait to have my friend back. I realized I'd been resentful of the fact that one stupid night had cost us so much. OK, so if I was honest it was a seriously hot night, but still it had only been one night that was a product of grief and loneliness, not of betrayal.

I had missed Les so much. I missed his humor and I missed his counsel. He had been my rock, and I was glad to have him back. I wasn't naïve enough to think everything was going to be sunshine and bunnies from here on out. Ranger and I led complicated, and sometimes dangerous lives. I had learned that having a support system around us made it bearable. That and the occasional bowl of ice cream with a healthy dose of forgiveness and acceptance.

Tank came up and he and Les did some complicated handshake thing. Tank gave me a quick hug. "About time you got your head out of your ass." He said and grinned at me.

I smiled back. "Yes, it was."

I felt a slight disturbance in the energy around me, and I turned around. I had to stifle a surprised scream. Roman was right behind me. The man moved like a ghost and he still scared the bejesus out of me. "Dance with me" he commanded and held out his arms. I stepped into his embrace, mostly because I was powerless not to. Roman had an almost hypnotic quality to him. I felt a little bit like a moth to a flame. His touch was light and his hand was warm on my back. He was a graceful dancer. His movements were smooth and beautiful, and I relaxed into him following his lead.

He leaned down near my ear. His voice was like velvet, but I still got goosebumps when he spoke. "I'm really happy for you both. I want you to know, my loyalty lies with both of you, equally. I would never lie to you again. I hope someday you will finally forgive me" he said.

I wasn't so sure I bought the loyalty in equal parts or the no lying story. Probably what he meant was he would just omit the truth next time, but there was no reason to point it out. I was glad Roman was on Ranger's side. We all need people to have our backs, and keep our secrets. A lesson I had learned well over the last three years.

I stepped back so I could look him in the eye. "Roman, I already have." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I heard a noise and looked away for just a second, and when I turned back, he was gone like a ghost in the darkness. A little involuntary shiver went up my spine.

I saw Reyes and Lillian talking. Lillian reached out and touched his arm. He said something to her and she laughed and they moved out onto the dance floor. She went into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Interesting. I hoped that might turn into something. They were both good people.

Morelli, Sandy and their daughter Victoria were all at the wedding. Sandy was pregnant with their second child. They both looked happy and very much in love. I was glad for them.

Morelli sauntered up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations cupcake. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. It was really nice of you to come." I didn't really know what else to say. Given our complicated history, I was a little surprised he had come. On the other hand, given our complicated history I couldn't imagine he wouldn't have come.

"You were never cut out to be a Burg housewife." My eyebrows went up and I could feel my anger start to rise. Morelli held up his hand. "That came out wrong. I'm really screwing this up, but what I mean is you were never meant to be a Burg housewife, because you were always meant to be so much more. You were always meant to have a much bigger life."

He took my hand in his. "There is something you need to know. I am sorry about a lot of things." He gave me a rueful grin. "But mostly I'm sorry that I acted like and ass about your job. Truth is, I think I was jealous. It all came so natural to you. I always knew you were destined for something more than a Trenton cop could give you. I'm happy for you."

I was gobsmacked. "Thank you."

Just then little Victoria came running up hands sticky with something. Morelli quickly grabbed her into his arms before she could put her dirty hands on my dress. "Let's not get Aunt Stephanie's dress dirty" he told her. She giggled and hid her face as he made smacking kissing noises. She was adorable and I smiled at them both.

"I should probably go clean her up." Morelli ambled off.

I looked up and saw Ranger watching me intently. He was doing that thing where he measures your heartrate and looks inside your soul. He walked over and put his arm around me.

He gestured at Morelli and Victoria with is head. "What do you think? You want one? Do you want to try for another baby?"

I thought about Victoria. She was a beautiful child with her dark curls and dark hair. She had infectious laughter and unbridled energy.

"Hamster" I said. "I'm thinking a hamster."

Ranger smiled. "How about we compromise and get a puppy. See how that works and then go from there?"

I smiled back at him and brushed my lips across his. "That I can do."


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of hours later Ranger snagged me around the waist. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

I nodded. We headed down to the beach and strolled through the sand. It was a beautiful moonlit night. We chatted about everything and nothing as we walked hand-in-hand.

"Did you think we would ever get here?" I asked.

Ranger shook his head. "I wanted to, but no I didn't think I would ever be this lucky. That's why I did the whole fake wedding with you. There were probably ten other ways to infiltrate that network, but I thought that was the closest I would ever get with you. I guess I wanted to pretend for just one night you were really my wife, but I knew immediately it was a mistake. I knew one night was never going to be enough."

"Which is why you panicked and acted like a jackass afterwards" I added helpfully.

Ranger laughed. "Exactly. And, in case you are wondering, the real thing is much better than I ever imagined."

Ranger pulled me to him and gave me a long, deep kiss. "So, what would you like to do?" Ranger was pressed up against me and what Ranger wanted to do was not a mystery. I could feel his hard length against my belly.

"Well, I've heard even super heroes have limits, but I thought we might test that out. I'm thinking make love all night and watch the sunrise." I gave him my best innocent doe eyed expression.

"Babe, that I can do" he said as he pushed me up the beach to the hotel.

Ranger never disappoints. Ranger is a man of his word, and we thoroughly tested the super hero theory. All night.

The next morning, I woke-up alone. I could see the promise of sunrise on the horizon. I pulled on my robe and padded out to find Ranger.

I found him sitting on the balcony in a lounge chair. He reached out and took my hand and settled me in front of him. I leaned back and rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and trailed kisses up my bare shoulder, up my neck to the base of my ear.

"Good morning Mrs. Manoso" he whispered.

I smiled. "And a fine morning it is Mr. Manoso." I replied.

We sat and watched the sunrise. I think we both love the sunrise for what it represents. Such beauty, hope and promise. Today it also represented a new beginning.

"Are you happy?" Ranger asked.

I frowned. That seemed like and odd question. I turned around and straddled his lap so I could face him.

"Of course, I am. Why do you ask that?"

Ranger shrugged. "I know you love Montero. And, we both know he is the better man."

The uncertainty and vulnerability written all over his face made my heart stop. Ranger is not a guy that telegraphs his emotions. Usually if his tongue isn't in my mouth, I have no idea what he is thinking.

Today his emotions were all over his face and they broke my heart. He always seemed so sure of himself, so sure of everything. Like nothing that had happened bothered him. I realized Ranger was just really good at hiding the truth. The Montero thing and this last year had taken its toll.

"Ranger, we go after the Vegas, the Wylands, and the Petrovs of the world. That's what we do. I know when you went after Vega you had no idea you were going to be gone so long. Or, that you would have to let me think you were dead. I don't blame you, not anymore. Just like I never dreamed getting on Petrov's boat would have turned out the way it did. I got involved with Montero because I thought you were dead."

"Babe, I know it was my fault. I'm not blaming you for it, but I also wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be with him. He's a good man."

And, there it was in all its raw glory. Ranger's insecurity.

I cradled his face in my hands and locked eyes with him. "Yes, I love Montero just like I loved Morelli, but I _never_ loved either of them like I love you. It was never a question. Montero is not the better man. Not for me. I loved you from practically the first moment you walked into that diner and called me sweet thing. If soulmate is a thing, you are definitely mine."

Ranger kissed me. It was a gentle, reverent kiss. Ranger sat back, his calm demeanor back in place.

"You want to know when I knew I loved you?" I cocked my eyebrow and waited.

Ranger gave me his wolf grin. "When you called me to unlock you from your shower curtain rod and you were naked."

I laughed and Ranger untied my robe. We spent the next two hours testing all sorts of new limits.

Ranger and I spent a few days in Miami bumming around checking out his old haunts. We drove down to Key West and spent time at different places along the way. We kayaked, parasailed, visited the turtle hospital and generally acted like newlyweds.

I know people say that being married changes things. I never really believed that before, but I do now. I felt a whole new level of closeness to Ranger. Now that this was permanent, it seemed like we were more open with each other. It was a good feeling.

All too soon it was time to return to DC and back to work. We flew home, and trudged into the apartment.

"I'm beat" I said. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and go to bed."

Ranger nodded and went back to sorting the stack of mail that had piled up from our time away.

I went into the bathroom and stopped. I was stunned. While we were gone, Ranger had the entire bathroom redone. In particular we had a whole new shower. It looked amazing, and it had multiple shower heads and nozzles and a steam feature. I figured the space shuttle was slightly less complicated.

My heart did a little clench. Les' black eye and now a brand-new shower. I felt tears in my eyes. Ranger and I really had a clean slate and a whole new beginning.

I walked out. Ranger was watching me intently. He was doing that thing where he measures your heartrate and peeks inside your soul.

I walked up to him and unzipped his pants. I slid my hand inside and wrapped it around Ranger's most perfect part. "I want you to help me shower."

Ranger's eyes had dilated almost black. "Babe, I'm your man" he said and pushed me towards the shower.

"Yes, you are" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later…..

Ranger had gifted me with the cutest Belgian Malinois puppy. He had big paws, one ear that always flopped over, an inquisitive face, and boundless energy. He was like a shadow and went with me everywhere. I'd named him Mac.

Mac and I went down for our morning run. Reyes was waiting for us. He leaned down and greeted Mac. Mac wagged his tail shamelessly, his whole body vibrating with excitement. I was pretty sure Mac would ditch me for Reyes, except for the fact that I had bacon in my pocket.

"You're back" I grinned. It had been about a week since I'd seen Reyes. Work was keeping him busy.

"Did you miss me darlin'?"

"You know I did" I said as shamelessly as Mac felt.

I eyed him for a minute. "So, you and Lillian huh?"

Reyes and Lillian had been spending a lot of time together. She had ditched the Senator's aid. I was glad, that guy was milk toast and way too tame for a woman like Lillian. I thought she and Reyes made a striking couple. She was tall, blond and willowy. She was gorgeous. Contrasted with Reyes' dark hair, dark eyes, and caramel skin. They were like yin and yang, and we all know how seamlessly that fits together. They complimented each other.

Reyes looked down and toed an invisible piece of dirt on the sidewalk. "Yeah" he said. "I just don't know if I am the right type of guy for her."

"Reyes you are the perfect type of guy for her." Reyes was kind and gentle. He was a natural born protector, but he didn't smother you. Reyes also didn't treat Lillian like glass. He knew all about her history and he saw her first and foremost as a capable, kick-ass woman. Reyes never saw Lillian as a victim, but respected that she had unique boundaries and triggers.

He looked up at me. "You think so?" He asked hopefully.

"I do."

"I really like her Plum. I really, really do."

"Then tell her" I said.

"What makes you think I haven't" he asked a little defensively.

"Because boys are dumb Reyes, boys are dumb." I laughed and rolled my eyes like everyone knew that truth to be self-evident.

"Ok" he allowed. "You got me there. So, are you ever going to tell me or do we just have to keep pretending?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" I was genuinely confused.

"You know, that you're…" his voice trailed off and he made a vague gesture. "In the family way."

My eyebrows shot up and I looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not pregnant."

"Sure you are" he responded.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What makes you think I'm pregnant?" I hissed.

"Well, you know your" he made a vague gesture in front of his chest.

"No, Reyes I don't know." I think my eyebrows had climbed an inch up my forehead and my voice had gone up an octave.

"Your breasts are bigger, and you're you know rounder" he said helplessly.

"How do you know my breasts are bigger?" That was the least terrifying part of this conversation. I glared at him and waited.

"God given talent." He gave me a wolf grin.

I rolled my eyes, and then I started doing the math. I realized I'd stop taking my pills when I was in witness protection. I'd never started back. I'm not sure why. I'd like to tell myself I forgot, but I was pretty sure that wasn't it at all. Ranger and I had been going at it like bunnies for weeks, and I was late. Very late.

Reyes was watching me intently. I locked eyes with him. He could see the wheels in my head turning.

He grinned. "We're having a baby Plum." He swept me up in a bear hug,

When he put me down, he was still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh shit" I said.

"I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
